harry Potter y la Mirada Esondida
by Bona113
Summary: Hola, esta es mi versión del sexto libro, dejen rv
1. Un viento inesperado

**Harry Potter y la mirada escondida**

Este es mi primer fic, no soy buena escribiendo pero e recopilado detalles de otos fics para pode afianzar lo que se. Ah claro que esto no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera autora del libro J. K. Rowlig y que solo lo ago por pura diversión y nada mas. Profa. Dejen reviws.

**Un Viento Inesperado**

Una hoja blanca sumida en el silencio de un campo verde de verano caía al pasto llamando la atención de un joven con mirada triste color verde esmeralda de un brillo apagado en estos momentos ¿Quien?: Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter. Él tan solo era un niño pequeño e indefenso, que durante años soporto cada una de las situaciones que se le presentaban en la vida(N/ta: los invito o mejor léanse los libros de Harry hasta el cinco por que no pienso profundizar esta parte).Humillaciones, fama, exageraciones, peleas, muertes, difamaciones; en "eso" se había convertido Harry Potter y después de la perdida de una persona tan especial como su padrino no se había podido recuperar, incluso en ese instante no sabia que iba hacer con la culpa que lo carcomía en este momento. En eso y solamente en eso se había convertido su vida, sin embargo en el mundo mágico solo lo apoyaban por conveniencia y por su "fama", una fama que se había ganado por perder a sus padres, que se habían ido haciendo un sacrificio del tamaño de entregar su vida, pero dejándolo huérfano; pero al contrario de los demás él solo deseaba ser normal. Tan solo llevaba cinco minutos desde que había partido de la estación de King Cross con su tío Vermon después de cursar el 5ª y ya extrañaba al colegio, sus amigos, sabía que se había alejado por la muerte de Sirius pero en ese momento se prometió a si mismo mejorar, para que las demás personas no sufrieran lo que él sufría, iba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para reponerse de esta perdida y no llevar la rabia que sentía contra los demás, eso era lo más lógico que había hecho desde el cuarto año(N/ta: estoy totalmente de acuerdo).

-Apártate de mi camino idiota!!-El queridísimo primo de Harry, Dudley, estaba más gordo que la última vez, tenía una camisa que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y un Jean azul rey que le resaltaban los ojos por raro que fuera. Dudley acababa cometer uno de los perores errores de su vida. Recién llegaron a la casa de los tíos de Harry y ya lo estaban molestando, 'esto no indica una de sus mejores épocas en mi repertorio de veranos' –Pensó Harry con mal humor mientras subía su baúl. Harry de nuevo se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando-Puff, pum, plack...-Harry junto a sus tíos y Dudley volteo instintivamente sacando la varita de su saco y dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora y dura con los ojos esmeralda hacia el lugar de procedencia de los ruidos, aún fue más extraño encontrarse con lo que vio, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Percy Weasley y Arthur Weasley, un momento, ¿Percy? Pero algo lo distrajo se su sorpresa la cara de espanto de su tía Petunia con Moody tras ella.

-Hola Harry, se que no ha pasado ni un día, pero no pudimos evitar escuchar a tu primito-Dijo Moody.

Harry anonadado intento pronunciar correctamente las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente-¿Qué demonios?-antes que todos estuvieran adentro y muchísimos aurores que Harry supuso sus guardaespaldas inmediatamente sentados en las sillas que habían en la sala.

-Señor Dudley Durlsey, ¿Acepta haber agredido verbalmente al Sr. Potter?-Dudley estaba tan asustado que abrió la boca, bajó la vista y se encontró con lo que temía, sus pantalones nuevos completamente mojados en una zona algo privada (espero que aquí no sea necesaria una explicación más explicita ;) ). Harry no pudo aguantar la risa que no había aparecido en sus facciones desde el Departamento de Misterios, pero al sentir todas las miradas del lugar postradas en él inmediatamente recobro lo suficiente la compostura, y aún sosteniéndose el costado tartamudeó-¿Qué tan 'pahndo? ( traducción simultanea de Naty Tonks: ¿qué esta pasando?)

-Harry si te refieres al juicio que le hacemos a tu primo-la voz con un dejo de soberbia pauso un segundo para señalar con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza a Dudley- te informo que ahora quien tenga contacto contigo de forma agresiva, tanto física, verbal o mental tendrá que presentarse a un juicio; claro a menos que tu lo impidas o consideres innecesario. Fue el fallo 27356 del 30 de Junio en el Confederación de Magia Internacional (CMI)-el joven pelirrojo había hablado tan rápido que Harry solo lo había observado.

-Percy ¿pero qué demonios es esto? Tú, tu familia, tu madre..., no entiendo nada-Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía ni que decir. (Pobrecito) En este momento, su cabeza era un remolino de emociones a mil por hora.

-Veras Harry-esta vez el Sr. Weasley fue quien tomo la palabra-Nuestro hijo Percy tuvo el valor de volver a la Madriguera y pedirnos perdón, sin embargo ya conoces a Snape, él no le creyó, pero ahora me doy cuenta que él no tenia nada que hacer allá; Severus no le creyó y lo obligó a tomarse tres gotas de Verisaterum (El suero de la verdad más poderoso conocido) incluso antes que pudiéramos reaccionar, le hizo todo tipo de preguntas y en ninguna dio señas de resistir la poción. Por otro lado, el ministro en agradecimiento a Percy por haber informado a Dumbledore de lo sucedido en el ministerio y acerca del enfrentamiento con Voldemort le nombro Jefe de la Campaña de Protección de El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Con una sonrisa de orgullo reflejado en su cara termino el relato, sin embargo al ver la cara de Harry el chico peli rojo se apresuro a decir:-Lo que acaba de decir mi padre es cierto, pero si tú deseas yo mismo me encargo de mandarme a Azkaban, se que no hice bien en creer en estos chismes, y creo que me merezco ir a Azkaban.

-Percy yo no decido quien va a Azkaban, y si ya está todo bien en tu casa, con tu familia, no veo porque yo seré quien te condene, y no me parecería justo con la Sra. Weasley mandarte a Azkaban por un motivo como ese.-Harry se acerco a Percy y se estrecharon las manos.

-Perdón por interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor pero todavía queda un juicio por hacer-Intervino Tonks quien estaba del a misma forma que Harry había conocido el año anterior.

-eh si...-Harry se dirigió al comedor por una silla, ya que todos habían ocupado todos los lugares en la sala de los Dursley. Al volver, todos postraron las miradas en él y con la poca imaginación que tenía en estos momentos:- ¿y ahora que sucede?

Percy se apresuró a contestar- El señor Dudley Dursley acepto su culpabilidad y ahora espera tu sentencia para el castigo-

- y… ¿puedo pedir lo que quiera?- Todos en la sala asintieron.

Harry pensó unos momentos, se volvió al frente de su primo:- Quiero su nuevo computador. Dudley estaba en shock, ¿cómo se había enterado este anormal de su nuevo computador? Si tan solo hacía un par de semanas que se lo habían regalado.

**Flash back**

Harry iba en la silla trasera del auto con el tío Vernon, cuando vio un manual de computador para Windows 95. No tenía que tener la inteligencia de Hermione para darse cuenta que le habían comprado nuevo computador a su primo.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que a su primo le había tocado programar todo el sistema, para eso le habían comprado el manual.

**Fin Flash back**

Dudley suplico a Harry, pero esto le dio a Harry más ganas de conservar el computador, aunque no lo iba a usar.

Estas vacaciones iban a ser muy divertidas para Harry.

CONTINUARÁ..........................................

Perdón pero tuve un problema y borre el primer capitulo y como no lo había guardado, fue horrible, pero acá está de nuevo acabado. Perdón por la confusión.

Dejen reviews Profa.

Suerte y buenos deseos para todos.

**Naty Tonks**


	2. El re encuentro

Hola, aprovecho este momento para pedir perdón por la demora pero estaba en finales y no tenia un minuto de paz. Bueno también recuerdo que todos lo derechos son de J.k. Rowling bla, bla, bla, y que solo lo ago por mera diversión. Ahora sí, en sus marcas, listos, a leer.

**El re-encuentro**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Harry, él estaba con el autoestima relativamente alto, sin embargo todas las noches estaba presente un dolor que lo carcomía, el haber perdido a Sirius, sabia que no era del todo su culpa, pero él lo había llevado a la muerte, y era algo que no se podía perdonar a si mismo, "¿cómo había podido caer en la trampa de Voldemort?", era lo más estúpido que había hecho. Cayó dormido en el dilema; sin embargo no duro mucho, pues cayo dormido. A las 2:30 AM se despertó sudando, no podía dormir, se recostó de nuevo en la cama tratando e conciliar el sueño; después de un tiempo y al ver que le era imposible dormir de nuevo se sentó en el almidón de la cama y recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, no había quedado nada mal, se lo repetía una y otra vez desde que había llegado la carta de Hermione.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flash back**

_**Harry:**_

_Hola, ¿cómo vas este verano?, espero que bien, por que no paran de preguntarme por ti, además eres el centro de atención, y en el diario no paras de aparecer. Bueno de eso no era precisamente de lo que te quería hablar, aunque tu sabes que deseo estés bien. Por otra parte, ya recibí la foto que me mandaste de tu habitación, déjame decirte que más de uno te envidiaría por esto._

_Suerte, nos vemos en tu cumpleaños._

_Con muchísimo Cariño y besos_

_Hermione_

_**PD:** Ya tengo tu regalo y me muero de ganas por verte destaparlo, de pronto llego antes de lo previsto._

En ese momento Harry observo su habitación: Un gran tapete negro cubriendo el piso donde Harry ya había hecho todos sus deberes, y por alguna razón pensó que esto haría feliz a su mejor amiga, se estaba volviendo muy inteligente, y algo le latía por dentro que no solo Hermione iba a estar feliz, si no también Ginny. También habían paredes repletas de afiches muggles, no por que no le gustaran los cantantes del mundo mágico, si o que era explícitamente para fastidiar a Dudley, mostrarle que él Harry tenía todos lo afiches que su primo Dudley nunca tuvo, había escogido los que más le gustaron después de actualizarse en música muggle (**NTA: **pongan los cantantes que les plazca). Había un armario con ropa muggle y túnicas para cada uno de los días del año, todo al gusto de Harry. También se veía un mueble repleto de toda clase y estilo de libros; el viejo nochero de Harry, ya estaba muy apegado a el como para cambiarlo, aún tenía la lámpara, el reloj y unas cuantas cosas nuevas como un reproductor de Mp3, una Pod, una agenda electrónica y detallitos como estos. La cama era acolchonada y confortable en la que cabían perfectamente 3 personas, el almidón era negro en el borde y en el centro la insignia escarlata de los Griffidor con león y todo incluido. El techo era de madera con una candelabro estilo araña, como el del comedor de Howarts, sino que este era muggle, para no llamar más la atención de los vecinos, teniendo en cuenta "los reporteros encubiertos". Realmente no había quedado tan mal.

**Fin Flash back**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry intento dormir de nuevo, pero fue en vano su intento. Decidió levantarse y hacer lo que hacia desde que empezaron los malos sueños en el verano. Se quitó el almidón, se paró de la cama en boxers, hacía tanto calor en ese cuarto, que hacía unas semanas dormía en ropa interior. Esto dejaba verlo alto y fornido en lo que se había transformado su blanco cuerpo; todos los músculos estaban fuertes y firmes. Salió de la habitación, fue a la sala y decidió hacer ejercicios, los mismos que hacia todas las semanas, los que le habían proporcionado el fornido cuerpo. Treinta minutos después de haber empezado, decidió que era hora de hidratarse, así se dirigió ala cocina, tomo un vaso de vidrio y se sirvió agua, aún con gatas de sudor, resbalándose sobre su cuerpo, volvió a la sala para acabar el vaso con agua y continuar los ejercicios, se sentó en el mueble más grande, estaba forrado de cuero y estaba en un lugar que le dejaba observar toda la panorámica, dos sillones del mismo estilo pero más pequeños, un tapete estilo hindú que había comprado su tío Vernon en su estancia en el colegio. Acabo el vaso de agua y continúo con sus ejercicios. Un tiempo más tarde decidió volver a la cama, la usual rutina en estas ocasiones, era para que no se percataran que se levantaba en la noche y que parecía sonámbulo. Así recogió el vaso donde había servido el agua y volvió a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina vio la mesa de cuatro puestos, la mesa donde se guardaban los platos, y el lavado, se dirigió a este último y lavo el vaso de vidrio que llevaba en la mano. Cuando se dispuso a irse, pero ya que últimamente se había vuelto más observador no dudo en percatarse de los cuadros de fotos en la pared contraría a la del lavado, tenían las fotos de los Dursley, pero en esta ocasión no paso en alto su propia foto, la cual sobresalía, puesto que estaba en el centro de las demás y era la más grande. Era Harry hacía dos días, como siempre su pelo negro azabache revuelto, finos acabados y detalles en las facciones de su rostro, pómulos, frente, labios, dientes impecables, blancos (**NTA:** Se nota que era juicioso en esto de lavarse los dientes  ). Pero nadie podía pasar por altos esos penetrantes e inquietos ojos verdes con un extraño brillo proveniente de ningún lado, o de un lado aún no conocido por los hombres, eran como los ojos de un enamorado en espera de su amor (**NTA**: ¡Lloremos!:´( ), inquietos , inquietantes, pero más apagados cada día, estaban cansados, destrozados, se perdía la luz, tantos golpes, tantas caídas, es paulatina extinción era el resultado; pero siempre brillaban, apagados o no, siempre había una luz que brillaba en símbolo de esperanza (**NTA**: No ahora sí ¡Lloremos!:´().

De repente, Harry se acerco lentamente, coloco su mano en la foto y algo lo halo, no era la sensación de estar en un trasladador, ni en un viaje con polvos Flú, además estaba feliz, ni angustiado, ni preocupado, solo feliz, tenía la sensación de seguridad, como cuando sabes que es lo que te espera, pero él no sabía que estaba esperando, o quien.

Así paso un rato y Harry cada vez estaba más seguro al tiempo que se iba envolviendo en una luz segadora, más y más, pero la blanca sonrisa que tenía no se había asomado por un largo tiempo, una sonrisa que nadie podía romper, estaba feliz, aún tenia la foto en la mano, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un pergamino, lentamente, era el pergamino más viejo que Harry había visto en toda su vida, en el pergamino empezó a aparecer mágicamente un texto in-entendible y una caricatura con tres personas, debajo de cada una de las personas estaba inscrito un nombre, el de la mujer era Lily, habían dos hombres a su lado, el de el lado derecho tenia inscrito James, y el otro decía Sirius.

El texto que había aparecido se empezaba a entender, estaba escrito con una tinta brillante, lo que atrajo a Harry quien con la yema de los dedos, sin susto absoluto, fue acercándose hasta que rozó el pergamino. Todo fue muy rápido, de repente apareció en un cuadro parecido a los que estaban en las paredes de Howarts. Allí con los brazos abiertos estaban Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Potter. Sirius se acerco con una sonrisa reluciente, muy lento susurro al oído de Harry con un tono celestial:- Es cierto Harry, esto es una especie de cielo, pero tenemos solo media hora para hablar, así que mejor nos apuramos, Ah y esto…-Con un rápido movimiento de mano hizo aparecer una túnica blanca a la medida de Harry, este se la puso rápido, estaba rojo de la vergüenza, pues no se había dado cuenta que aún estaba en boxers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado, por que yo me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, y no se preocupen que ya estoy en vacaciones y voy a terminar el mayor numero de capítulos posibles.

Gracias por el reviw.

Suerte

Naty Tonks


	3. Rindston Lombrandon Laugi Roma Lativ

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Bueno también recuerdo que todos lo derechos son de J.k. Rowling bla, bla, bla, y que solo lo ago por mera diversión. Les agradezco a Remus-lupin-black-dark y fairygranger o jala les guste este nuevo capitulo. Y a los demás que leen esta historia espero los reviws y las sugerencias.

Suerte para todos en sus vidas, y muy buenos deseos.

Ahora sí, en sus marcas, listos, a leer.

**Rindston Lombrandon Laugi Roma Lativ**

Harry acércate, has crecido tanto… no te veía de cerca desde que tenias un año…--Una dulce voz de mujer, si, la madre de Harry con la dulce voz que él conocía, suave dulce, armoniosa, la que le cantaba en la cuna, si era ella, tenia que ser ella Lily Potter. La madre de Harry se acerco a su hijo, con un cabello lacio y rojo balanceándose tras ella majestuosamente en ondulaciones de un lado a otro, con sus ojos verde esmeralda iguales a los de Harry, eran los mismos, penetrantes y con un esplendor creciente; estaban estas dos esmeraldas fijas en su hijo, le beso en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo, el cual Harry pudo sentir como se guardaba en el alma.

-Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- James Potter se reunió con su esposa y su hijo, era el vivo retrato de Harry como todos siempre habían dicho, pero fue la primera vez que Harry lo confirmo, era su padre. James le dio la mano, lo halo de la misma y le dio un palmada enérgicamente en la espalda con una gran sonrisa postrada en su rostro y seguido le dio un abrazo transmitiendo definitivamente todo lo que tenia en sus adentros, ninguno de las tres cabía en la felicidad que sentían en estos momentos. Harry estaba con sus padres.

En ese instante de felicidad, se acerco Sirius:-No te puedes seguir culpando de mi muerte Harry, cada uno escoge según sus decisiones la hora de morir, a mi me encanto haber muerto cumpliendo la promesa que algún día hice de cuidarte con mi vida, entregarte todo el valor, la fuerza y sabiduría que junto con tu padre construimos- Cautelosamente le dio un fuerte abrazo a su ahijado, sonriendo igual que los señores Potter y que Harry.

Se sentaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se observaban tratando de asimilar todo.

De un momento a otro una poderosa voz irrumpió la paz del lugar: _Cinco minutos en conexión._

Sin previo aviso James se levanto y tomo la palabra y hizo fluir rápidamente unas palabras frenéticamente mientras movía las manos y caminaba de un lado al oro como lo hacía el Sr. Weasly cuando algo le preocupaba:-Harry, no te dejes vencer por Voldemort, Tú y solo TÚ vas a poder derrotarlo, nosotros como siempre estaremos contigo pero solo tu podrás derrotarlo, no te preocupes vas a descubrir el modo de sacar a el mundo mágico de el infierno que piensa sembrar Voldemort, no te precipites, que más, que más era…, ah, recuerda y siempre ten presente, amor, amor es lo más importante , recuerda esto también, es un hechizo-James le entrego a Harry un papel donde estaba inscrito **Rindston Lombrandon Laugi Roma Lativ- **debes pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore, y contarle lo que vayas sabiendo y descubriendo, ah y a tus amigos, ellos cada uno tiene una gran fortaleza por algo son tus amigo, enséñales lo que sabes y aprendan más cosas juntos, ah si tu amor de la vida esta muy cerca de ti- Sonrió, pauso- Estoy demasiado orgulloso de ti, nunca lo olvides-Y con un abrazo y una sonrisa hizo un ademán de Adiós, aunque aún estaba preocupado seguía sonriendo.

-Sí Harry, AMOR- intervino Lily con su dulce y melodiosa voz, Harry en ese instante deseó que su amor de la vida fuera parecida a su madre. Ella le dio un abrazo acompañado de un pequeño beso en su pómulo izquierdo y le dijo en un suave susurro-Siempre que nos quieras ver mira el espejo de Sirius, el ya suponía su muerte y ese espejo es muy antiguo y sirve para unir a los vivos con los muertos, todo tiene solución.

En este instante la mente de Harry que trabajaba rápido últimamente se percató que Sirius únicamente le había enseñado a usar el espejo con los vivos- ¿Cómo lo uso para comunicarme con ustedes?, ya sé que funciona para comunicarnos, pero no se usarlo-

-De eso te preocuparas después, ahora hay cosas más importantes, además primero debes encontrar la llave y luego usarla-Dijo misteriosamente James en una respuesta indirecta a su hijo.-Ouch…, si de verdad lo necesitas hallaras la llave, ella sola vendrá a ti al sentir que la aclamas, vital es tu poder en unión con el suyo, ella a vivido en la oscuridad más profunda sin darse cuenta, pero encontrara la forma, al igual que tu.-

Definitivamente esto no respondía las preguntas de Harry, pero sabía por lo menos que sus padres tenían interés de ayudarlo, pero le latía algo, muy dentro, el que no podían darle pistas concretas.

-Si…me encanta la persona a quien amas-Intervino Sirius quien no había hablado en bastante tiempo- aunque no te has dado cuenta, y cometerás muchos errores antes de saber que esta muy cerca de ti, la vas a lastimar, pero ella es demasiado fuerte, la conozco.-Sirius sonrió orgulloso, con un aspecto muy elegante(como quieran)-Puedes venir con quienes quieras.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a venir con más personas, mis amigos, si, no se como venir?, o ¿volveré a entrar por este retrato?, pero en Howarts no lo puedo tener-Comento rápidamente Harry.

-No, este portal se cierra apenas salgas, el único medio es el espejo de Sirius-Dijo Lily

-Pero ustedes hablan de la llave como si fuera una persona ¿acaso lo es?-Comentó Harry haciendo caso omiso a el último comentario de Sirius.

-Ya lo averiguaras si es necesario Harry. Busca el espejo y solo has que funcione en Howarts, asegurarte de ello. El pergamino en el que esta envuelto es mágico también, usa el _alohomora _para abrirlo-Concluyo Sirius

-Te quiero hijo-Dijo Lily con lágrimas resbalosas en sus ojos.-Eres un orgullo para nosotros, así que no te deprimas, y controla esos estados de animo, te queremos-Dijo seguidamente James-Sí-intervino Sirius- ¡Eres el mejor ahijado que he tenido!

Harry sonrió, sabía que lo que le decían era cierto, en especial lo de los estados de animo cambiantes-Sirius, soy el único ahijado que has tenido, por eso debo ser el mejor-Sirius río con el resto por el comentario de Harry y le guiño un ojo.

Cesaron las risas-Te quiero hijo- Repitió Lily-Yo también, y mucho hijo-Dijo James con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.-Y yo también ahijado único-Dijo Sirius

Harry no sabía por que se habían detenido las risas, y por que le decían esto. Jalaron a Harry de la espalda, este intento luchar, pero al ver a sus padres y su padrino comprendió que era hora de irse.

CONTINUARA…

Espero los reviws:


	4. El Espejo

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo. Bueno también recuerdo que todos lo derechos son de J.k. Rowling bla, bla, bla, y que solo lo ago por mera diversión. Les agradezco a Remus-lupin-black-dark y fairygranger otra vez ya que al parecer son los únicos que saben que en la esquina izquierda donde dice go se ponen los reviws. Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo. Y a los demás que leen esta historia espero los reviws y las sugerencias ya saben en la esquina izquierda donde dice go se ponen los reviws.

Suerte para todos en sus vidas, y muy buenos deseos.

**Naty Tonks**

Ahora sí, en sus marcas, listos, a leer.

**El espejo**

Harry estaba de nuevo envuelto en una luz muy brillante, esta vez esa menos fuerte, estaba en espiral, el recuadro que tenia en la mano se volvía gradualmente invisible, hasta que –Puff-Harry cayó de golpe en el frío piso de la cocina de la casa de sus tíos, sin nada en las manos. Harry había sido empujado muy fuerte, por lo que estaba tirado en el suelo, velozmente, como si estuviera jugando un partido de Quidich y tuviera una bludger a punto de golpearlo y la snitch dorada cerca se paró, volteo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, en estos momentos hubiera jurado que estaba en un laberinto como en el cuarto año, paso por la sala, volvió a girar, pero esta vez tropezó con un cuerpo en una túnica desgastada, cayó al piso, casi inmediatamente se levanto y retomo su camino, no sabia quien era esa persona de túnica desgastada, pero ahora no le importaba, así que rápidamente pidió disculpas ya subiendo las escaleras, esta vez los peldaños de las escaleras se le hacían infinitos, ahora no le importaban como eran, y aunque subía saltando unos, nada que llegaba al final. Por fin, era el último peldaño, giro a la derecha, tumbo un jarrón azul de la tía Petunia, lo recogió los más rápido que pudo y siguió su camino. Llago a su habitación finalmente, seguidamente, decidió buscar en su baúl, después de tirar todo lo que había dentro y no encontrar nada se dirigió a su armario, tiraba la ropa de cual montón de colores y estilos después de revisarlas minuciosamente 3 veces, un blue Jean azul desgastado, una túnica negra con cuello alto bordada con bellas espirales en una mezcla de verde y grisáceo, mangas abiertas con las mismas espirales que en el cuello, la túnica que había usado en el cuarto curso para el baile de los tres magos, etc., etc., todo en una pila de ropa, apenas acabo de revisar todas y cada una de sus prendas de vestir, tiro cajones, puertas, tablas.

Atravesó la habitación hasta el mueble con libros y bellas grabaciones en la madera que bordeaba, para esto ya parecía un zombi:- No esta, No esta- era lo único que decía.

Al igual que con la ropa los revisaba unas cuantas veces y al ver que no le servia en ese momento los desechaba frenéticamente en el suelo; todos los tamaños, todas las letras, todas las imágenes, todos los idiomas, historias, hechizos vio Harry, pero no vio el pergamino con el espejo, todos terminaban en el suelo.

Ya todos los libros estaban en el piso, los vestidos, todo, las cosas del nochero, la habitación parecía realmente como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí, todo en el piso. Harry decidió volver a buscar en los libros, esta vez minuciosamente cada una de las hojas.

Se apoyo en sus rodillas y empezó a revisar nuevamente los libros, pero solo encontraba lo mismo que ya había visto, cuando el estante se encontraba de nuevo sepulcralmente vacío, resigno, estaba en shock, allí, postrado en sus piernas, en la derrota, de una u otra forma era una derrota. Un suave uluo lo saco dulce mente del shock, era su lechuza Hedwig, en una esquina de su jaula para leones, muy despacio Harry se levanto lentamente, poco a poco se acerco a la lechuza blanca, abrió la jaula se y sintió como una pluma caía lentamente frente sus verdosos ojos, la siguió con la mirada, aún derrotada. Prácticamente al acto de la pluma posarse en el piso.

Sintió la Lechuza posarse en su hombro, agitando un poco sus alas, mecánicamente Harry empezó a acariciarla hasta que un susurro proveniente de la lechuza sorprendió a Harry:-Esta en la esquina opuesta de mi jaula. Y no sufras que yo debo asegurarme que seas feliz, soy tu animal protector, hasta que cambie no podré hacer mayor cosa, aunque así sea por favor no dudes en hablarme, solo cersiorate de estar solo, yo estaré contigo hasta tu muerte-Inmediatamente Harry se dio la vuelta, giro la cabeza de nuevo para ver a su lechuza, siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba, pero en estos momentos solo podía decirle un simple -Gracias- Pero era realmente de corazón. Giro de nuevo la cabeza, y allí estaba, el pergamino donde se encontraba el espejo. Lentamente su pálida cara se empezó a tornar de un poco de más color, y acompañado de esto estaba una sonrisa (**Nta: **como quien dice con cara de ponque). Lentamente fue quitando el pergamino junto al papel que envolvía el espejo, finalmente vislumbro el ultimo pedazo de pergamino que cubría el espejo, su corazón palpitaba el doble de lo normal, era como en las películas muggles de terror cuando estaban a punto de descubrir el misterio, sus manos estaban sudorosas, su respiración se había duplicado, su cien palpitaba. Muy, pero muy despacio fue quitando el pergamino-Pero que demonios-Todas sus esperanzas de volver a ver a sus padres y a su padrino se desvanecieron, ¿cómo se había podido olvidar que había roto el espejo en Howarts ¿(**Nta: **Lean el quinto libro, hablo en serio).

Todo el maldito verano sufriendo por Sirius, y ahora que se podía comunicar con él, había roto la única forma de comunicación con él y con sus padres, EL ESPEJO. Realmente todo era culpa de esos malditos arrebatos que tenia (lo único que uno hace en estas situaciones paradójicamente cuando arruina todo es maldecir). No se pudo contener y el espejo, este choco con la cabecera de la cama y seguido a esto los pedazos se rompieron aún más, estaban practicante pulverizados.

No podía creerlo, tanto sufrir, sí el mismo había hecho añicos su única esperanza.

-Harry- Este volteo a la puerta a ver quien lo llamaba, no sin antes observar que ya había amanecido, cuando su mirada llego a la puerta se sorprendió al ver una pequeña multitud en la puerta de la habitación, estaban los Weasly contando a Percy, un ejercito de aurores, casi todos los que estaban en la escudería de cuidado del El-Niño-Que-Vivió y los que estaban presentes en los juicios Dursley, estaban Tonks, Moody, Lupin al que Harry reconoció haber golpeado antes de las escaleras, Hermione, Fleur "que raro, muy raro" pensó, la Sra. Figg, Snape, LA profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Todos miraban a Harry cautelosos, con caras de asombro.

Harry reconoció que la voz que lo había llamado era la de Dumbledore, y después de examinar por largo tiempo detenida y minuciosamente a cada uno de los presentes decidió enfrentarlos con lo único que se le ocurrió decir (**NTA:** a falta de ideas)

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si, pero con nosotros viejo, por que no estoy seguro que contigo-Se apresuro a decir Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry.

_CONTINUARA..._

Hola, bueno, de veras gracias a Remus-lupin-black-dark por tu nuevo reviw, espero que este también te guste, y no te preocupes voy a continuar, también le agradezco de nuevo a fairygranger y espero que te guste. A los demás espero los reviws.

Ah, ya decidí parejas, pero es secreto del autor ;). Suerte y buenos deseos para todos

**Naty Tonks**


	5. Irrompibilius Renazco

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capitulo. Bueno también recuerdo que todos lo derechos son de J.k. Rowling y a la Warner y bla, bla, bla, y que solo lo hago por mera diversión. Les agradezco a Remus-lupin-black-dark, fairygranger, Sirenita, CaRoLiNa T y lunitaBlack, ya que al parecer son los únicos que saben que en la esquina izquierda donde dice go se ponen los reviews.

Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo. Y a los demás que leen esta historia espero los reviews y las sugerencias. Ya saben en la esquina izquierda donde dice go se ponen los reviews ;).

Suerte para todos en sus vidas, y muy buenos deseos.

**Naty Tonks**

**PD: Perdón por la orografía de algunas partes**

Ahora sí, en sus marcas, listos, a leer.

**Irrompibilius Renazco**

**Flash back**

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si, pero con nosotros viejo, por que no estoy seguro que contigo-Se apresuro a decir Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry.

**Flash back**

Hermione, la mejor amiga de Harry se apresuro a enlazarle el brazo y conducirlo a la cama seguidos de Ron. Hermione estaba muy cambiada por lo que Harry pudo ver, llevaba el pelo liso en la raíz y ondulado en las puntas, le llegaba hasta los hombros, un pequeño flequillo se interponía en su frente, sus ojos avellana brillaban y estaban resaltados con un poco de maquillaje, tenia un toque de brillo en los labios, pero su cuerpo había madurado, ya no se veía simplemente como la niña que Harry conoció en el tren de el primer año.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes acá?-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la multitud en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿cómo que que?-Dijo Ron frunciendo la cara con expresión de no creer, quien a propósito no le habían caído nada mal estas últimas semanas, seguramente había practicado Quidich ya tenia los músculos de las extremidades bien fornidos, al igual que su pecho, realmente había mejorado su físico- Te desapareces de la nada a las cinco de la mañana, pones patas arriba al mundo mágico pues todos aseguran que Vol.…Voldemort-tomo un respiro al tiempo que había un ya conocido estremecimiento general y siguió con su tono de reproche y exasperación-todos te buscan, todos histéricos, y eso que te cuidan personas especializadas. Apareces en a cocina cinco horas después (10), sin más empujas al profesor Lupin y con el a todos nosotros, llegas a tu habitación y buscas como loco algo, de repente te paras como poseído, coges algo, lo tiras-cogió un respiro profundo como para tranquilizarse ya que estaba terminando de soltar todo lo que tenia para Harry después de el estrés que había pasado-Si me preguntan si estas bien seguro y lo dudo – Harry sabia que Ron no estaba bravo con él y que simplemente le reprochaba como era de esperarse que lo hiciera.

Hermione se acerco y le dio en un susurro lo suficiente mente como para que Ron también escuchara- Con decirte que Snape también esta aquí, y nadie sabe como se entero. Pero dimos Harry esta vez en voz alta-Pero dinos Harry, ¿porqué desapareciste así?, ¿qué esta pasando?

Harry volvió de nuevo su rostro a la multitud de la puerta, aún seguían todos ahí, y era extraño que Dumbledore no hubiera opinado, así que decidió explicarle a él y a sus amigos en privado.

-¿Podrían salir?-

Snape empalideció aun más de lo normal- Potter igual que su padre, pone histérico a todo el mundo mágico y sin vergüenza alguna nos pide que nos salgamos, pues no, creo que nos debe a TODOS una explicación.

-Pues si no le apetece salir no es mi problema, esta es mi habitación, donde hago y des-hago lo que se me venga en gana, así que…-Harry se paro e indico a todos que salieran, Snape no se movió así que Harry lo empujó, cerro la puerta, pero se acordó de algo, abrió de nuevo la puerta, todos los que estaban lentamente desalojando y murmurando voltearon a verlo; la persona que Harry buscaba estaba justo enfrente de el, Dumbledore, este tenia una expresión de profundo cansancio.

Harry y el viejo director de Howarts encontraron sus miradas y las sostuvieron unos segundos juntas. Dumbledore bajo la mirada y seguido de el Harry bajo la suya, Dumbledore ya lo sabía lo vio todo en la mente de Harry (aquí aclaro que Harry había estado practicando olumancia, poco, pero había practicado lo suficiente). En unos 3 minutos Dumbledore puso hechizos de protección en la habitación para conversar con privacidad. Dumbledore miro por sus gafas media luna, con sus celestes ojos a Harry, Ron y Hermione, era una mirada inquisidora, como la de la profesora de transformaciones, el trío fantástico de Howarts nunca la había visto en esos ojos.

-¿Es cierto Harry?-

Harry paso saliva, ahora entendía por que Voldemort le temía tanto a Dumbledore, era demasiado poderoso.

Dumbledore ahora lo sabía, pero faltaba lo más difícil. Ron y Hermione, que en ese instante estaban totalmente desconcertados, más que nunca antes; Harry hubiera deseado realmente en ese momento que sus mejores amigos supieran leer la mente y hacer este momento más fácil.

Tanto Ron como Hermione no entendían absolutamente nada, lo único que hacían era mirar de Harry a Dumbledore y viceversa. Ron opto por cortar el silencio y de paso saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué esta pasando Harry?-

-Les explico yo o lo haces tu Harry-

-Yo les explico profesor, lo que sucede es que…-Harry les contó todo lo que había ocurrido-Y bueno eso es todo, ¿qué opinan?

- Dices que rompiste el espejo ¿cierto?-Dijo Ron

-Si, ya se, fue una estupidez-

-Harry ¿ya probaste con el hechizo _reparo?_-Dijo Ron

-Ron, no podemos usar magia fuera del colegio, ¿recuerdas?-Apunto Hermione

- Sin embargo aunque Harry lo hubiera intentado no hubiera servido- Comento Dumbledore-Este espejo tiene muchos siglos y por lo tanto magia muy antigua, y el _reparo_ no serviría para arreglarlo, solo arreglaría en una pequeña proporción-se detuvo, los ojos celestes se iluminaron (ya saben, una idea)- Señor Weasly, ¿sería tan amable de buscar a su hermana apenas desactive los hechizos?

-Eh…por supuesto-Dijo Ron desconcertado de nuevo, al igual que sus amigos

Dumbledore rápidamente desactivo los hechizos e inmediatamente después de terminar el Director Ron se disponía a salir en búsqueda de su hermanita menor; la puerta seguía cerrada, Ron se acerco, pero-Toc, Toc-Ron que era el que estaba más cerca abrió, era Ginny.

-GINNY-Dijeron al unísono el trío fantástico de Howarts, que estaban muy sorprendidos (obvio, buuu)

-Siga Señorita Weasly, la estábamos esperando-Dijo Dumbledore haciendo con la mano una seña para que Ginny ingresara a la habitación.-Será mejor volver a poner los hechizos.

Mientras Dumbledore reactivaba los hechizos, el trío maravilloso de Howarts miraba a Ginny, quien se notaba estaba tan o más sorprendida que ellos, Ron La miro como diciendo "¿qué hacer aquí?" y ella solo pudo alzar los hombros y poner una cara de no saber nada.

Bueno, espero no te molestes Harry pero estoy seguro que la señorita Weasly nos puede ayudar-Dijo Dumbledore-y si no quieres contarle la historia estoy seguro que ella entenderá ¿no es cierto señorita Weasly?

-Si señor y si puedo ayudar pues intentaré ser útil-Ginny respondió a Dumbledore

-No, creo que le puedo contar la historia-Harry no sabía por que pero en estos momentos Ginny le inspiraba una gran confianza, y no quería hacerla sentir mal por alguna extraña razón-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que…Harry le contó todo, pero esta vez aprovecho y salio del rollo de tener la culpa de no haberles lo de la profecía, así que aprovecho y la contó de paso.(**Nta:**es que necesito que sepan la profecía, pero no sabía como meterlo en esta historia, así que asuman que fue algo muy fluido)

-Bueno ¿y en que nos puede ayudar Ginny?-Cuestiono Ron

-Señorita Weasly, ¿Se acuerda usted de algún hechizo con las mismas propiedades que el _reparo _pero en mayor magnitud?-

-Recuerdo haber visto uno que puede ser útil en uno de los libros que me dio para mi estudio, creo que era…

-Momento, ¿Cuáles libros y para qué?- Ron se paro de rebote y bombardeo a Dumbledore de preguntas, estaba empezando a ponerse rojo

-Tranquilícese Señor Weasly, se lo explicaré luego junto con Harry y la Señorita Granger, pero en este momento no importa

-¿Cómo que no importa?- Dijo Ron, mientras Hermione lo pisaba y le miraba significativamente.

-Esta bien, pero no se lo deben decir a nadie y cuando lo anuncie en Howarts deben parecer sorprendidos-Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa picara.

-El consejo estudiantil decidió que tanto ustedes cuatro como la Señorita Luna Lovegood y el Señor Longbottom están capacitados para hacer dos cursos por año escolar, lo que significa que las señoritas Weasly y Lovegood este año cursarán el quinto y sexto curso, sin embargo los TIMOS los realizaran al tiempo de sus compañeros. Mientras que ustedes tres y el Señor Longbottom cursarán el sexto y séptimo grado este año.

-Estupendo- Brinco Hermione radiante de la felicidad

-Si, pero tendremos más deberes- Dijo Ron algo mosqueado

-Yo veré que sean solo los suficientes-Dijo Dumbledore

-Y a que viene esta decisión- Dijo Harry intuyendo la respuesta

-Necesitamos que acaben rápido sus estudios, para que ingresen a la Orden-Dijo algo triste Dumbledore, quien tenía algo cansado el semblante-Solo será si aceptan, La Señorita Weasly ya acepto y por la reacción de la señorita Granger supongo que también-Hermione se sonrojo al oír esto- ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

-Bueno, todo por el bien del mundo- Dijo pareciendo resignado Ron, aunque se había notado que realmente estaba contento. Dumbledore sonrío y todos voltearon a ver a Harry, el ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea que todo el mundo esperara su opinión.

-Supongo que si-Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones faciales

-Volviendo al tema del espejo-Dijo repentinamente Dumbledore-¿Cuál era el hechizo, Señorita Weasly?

-Si, creo que el hechizo es: **Irrompibilius Renazco**

-¿Cree poder hacerlo Señorita Weasly?-Preguntó Dumbledore

-Supongo que si, pero en vacaciones no podemos usar magia-

-No se preocupe, yo le explicaré al respecto al Cornelius-

Ginny cogió su varita, todos en la habitación estaban a la espera, Ginny miro a Harry, y dijo fuerte y claro: **Irrompibilius Renazco. **Estaba apuntando al pedazo más grande del espejo. Una luz grisácea salia de la punta de la varita en dirección del pedazo que Ginny había visto, todos los trozos del espejo se elevaron, y una por una las piezas se fueron acoplando mientras brillaban con una intensidad increíble, el espejo se estaba reconstruyendo. Ginny estaba firme, pero se estaba lentamente debilitando, el espejo sobre voló la habitación, el cuadro de la señora Black que estaba en Ginmuld place entro rompiendo los cristales de la ventana. Ginny fue la única que hizo caso omiso a esto, estaba muy concentrada apuntando al espejo ya reconstruido, el resto se cubrió tras la cama de Harry. El cuadro de la Señora Black no cesaba de gritar y maldecir, pero sus gritos lentamente fueron siendo apagados, el cuadro se iba rasgando y la imagen de la señora Black iba desapareciendo, el marco se hizo más pequeño y ahora era de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, el espejo empezó a brillar y dar vueltas, Ginny finalmente bajo la varita, el espejo cayo en las manos de Harry. Ginny se desmayo y el espejo dejo de Brillar. LA varita de Ginny empezó a desvanecerse.

Ron corrió al cuerpo de su hermana, y al ver la varita desapareciendo lentamente grito-NO

Harry no sabía que pasaba, pero estaba muy preocupado

¿Qué pasara con Ginny, con el espejo, con Harry?

Verlo en los próximos caps.

CONTINUARÁ……………………

Hola espero que le haya gustado, espero más reviews.

Bye

Suerte y muy buenos deseos para todos

Naty Tonks

PD: lo siento pero es que hay que dejar algo de intriga.


	6. San Mungo

Hola, aquí estoy con el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste. Ya saben los derechos y los personajes pertenecen o a la Warner a Rowling (no estoy segura), pero dejo en claro que no son míos y que ago este ff por pura diversión.

Besos, saludos y muy buenos deseos para todos.

Ya le di las gracias en LOS AVISOS, así que empecemos.

Con cariño

Naty Tonks

**San Mungo**

Ginny estaba en el suelo, con Ron sollozando en su cuerpo inconsciente, Hermione tenía una mano en el hombro de Ron, como si así de alguna forma le diera algo de apoyo moral a su amigo, la otra mano se encontraba en su boca intentando acallar su llanto, le caían silenciosas lágrimas en los pómulos.

Harry se sentía impotente, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. En esta confusión por la mente de Harry se proyecto rápidamente una especie de miniclip de todos sus malos recuerdos, desde su infancia, la casa de los Dursley, hasta la muerte de su padrino.

-No, Ginny, no- Los sollozos de Ron lo condujeron nuevamente a la realidad, habían pasado unos 30 segundos desde que Harry vio la primera imagen.

Ron seguía sobre el pálido cuerpo de su hermana menor. Al parecer no nadie se había enterado.

Dumbledore tenía los ojos cerrados detrás de los re-nombrados lentes en media luna, parecía estar pensando algo muy importante por la expresión que tenía. Harry no entendía que hacía el sabiondo Dumbledore en esos instantes, ¿Por qué no estaba ayudando a Ginny?

"No lo voy a permitir, no más muertes". Se dijo mentalmente Harry. Le llego fugazmente una idea.

Harry dejo el espejo en la mesa en noche, corrió hacía Ginny, apartando a Ron de su lado y la cogió entre sus brazos, su pálido brazo callo al suelo, y con el lentamente la varita de Ginny ya más nítida seguía un trayecto al piso, Harry la alcanzo a coger aún con Ginny en sus brazos (reflejos de buscador); recostó a Ginny sobre el edredón de su cama, y mientras Ron intentaba colocarse nuevamente junto a su hermana, Hermione aun entre sollozos parecía no saber que hacer, Dumbledore aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

Harry corrió hacia la puerta, abrió:-TONKS, TONKS, afánate, ¡ven inmediatamente!- Gritaba una y otra vez, hasta que la susodicha apareció en el pasillo de la habitación.- Hasta que por fin llegas, dame tu transaldador a San Mungo-

Ya estaban llegando las personas para ver a Harry histérico y a Tonks con cara de "y a este, ¿que le dio?"

-No, no tengo Harry, ¿pero para que con tanta urgencia un transladador a San Mungo?- Harry abrió un poco la puerta para dejar a Tonks ver a Ron sollozando sobre una inconsciente Ginny- OH-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Harry rojo de la furia y con una mano extendida reclamaba el objeto- la verdad no creo que con el regreso de Voldemort- Ya saben, estremecimiento general- los aurores estén por ahí sin medios para obtener tratamiento medico en cuestión de minutos, ¡ASÍ QUE ME DAS ESE TRANSLADADOR O LO COJO YO MISMO!-

Tonks parecía no reaccionar, sin embargo saco de un bolsillito en la túnica un pañuelo blanco con el sello del ministerio y lo poso en la mano extendida de Harry. Este cerró la mano y se dispuso a ir hasta que se escucho un- Puff-

Volteo, había sido Tonks, al parecer eran los hechizos.

–Tonks, que los que querían ir vayan con los transladadores de los otros aurores, RÁPIDO-Ordeno Harry, quien ya estaba a el lado de Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y Ginny, esta última en sus brazos, cerró los ojos y toco el pañuelo, pero o sintió nada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos celestes:-Ábrelo- ordeno el Director, así lo hizo Harry, había un pequeño prendedor con el sello del ministerio y una foto de Tonks. Todos tocaron la foto, Harry podía sentir que le sedaban las manos. Algo lo jaló del ombligo empezó a dar vueltas, Ginny no pesaba mucho.

-Ayuda-

Se acerco un sanador, era alto, delgado, moreno y tenía unos particulares ojos grises y el pelo canoso.

El sanador convoco una camilla en donde Harry puso a Ginny, y se fue corriendo junto unas enfermeras que habían estado en el lugar, atravesaron unas puertas grandes y blancas corriendo y con las varitas en la mano. Se acerco a Ron, y le dedico una mirada de apoyo, Ron respondió el gesto con algo semejante a una sonrisa. Harry sabía que sentía Ron en estos momentos, sin necesidad que le dijera.

Se sentaron en las sillas más cercanas.

Paulatinamente fueron llegando grupos de personas, no decían nada, llegaron los Weasly, rápidamente Hermione y Harry les contaron lo mejor que pudieron lo acontecido, Ron estaba abstraído, parecía no saber que había llegado su familia, estaba cohibido. Los Weasly se sentaron muy tristes. Todo quedo en un escalofriante silencio, únicamente se escuchaban las voces de una mujer, en algo así como un parlante, y las personas que iban y venían, sanadores, enfermeras, personas con partes quemadas o maltratadas, en fin, cosas de ese estilo.

-Albus, ¿cómo funciona ese hechizo?-Se atrevió a comentar el señor Weasly.

Todas las miradas se descansaron sobre el viejo director.

-Lo que sucede, es que el _repparo no _sirve con este tipo de objeto, ya que únicamente reconstruiría la estructura superficial, en este caso el espejo. El Irrompibilius Renazco, por otro lado, sí funciona puesto que está diseñado para restaurar las habilidades mágicas y la composición física del objetivo. Para restaurar las propiedades mágicas el hechizo canaliza la magia de los alrededores hacía el objetivo. Cuando no es correctamente realizado el hechizo también absorbe magia de la varita del realizador el hechizo e incluso el núcleo mágico de las personas y objetos de alrededor. Lo que ocurrió a la señorita Weasly fue que no controlo el hechizo correctamente desde un comienzo, pero gracias a su excelente control de su propia magia, aprendido sin duda a la práctica de magia muy avanzado como el encantamiento _Patronus_, evito un drenaje completo de todo su poder mágico, lo que la habría dejado con menos poder que una squib y en el peor de los casos hasta 10 años. La señorita Pomfy tiene experiencia en este tipo de accidentes, bastantes comunes en una escuela de jóvenes magos y brujas. Ya le eh informado, debe estar junto al sanador.

"Ah, con que eso era lo que hacía, avisarle a la Señora Pomfy"Reflexiono mentalmente Harry-LA Señorita Weasly deberá presentarse en el despacho de Madame Pomfy el 2 de Septiembre para asegurarse que no hay efectos secundarios a largo plazo.

-Profesor, ¿Porqué solo absorbió su magia si nosotros también nos encontrábamos ahí?- Intervino Hermione.

-Si absorbió algo de magia, pero en una menor magnitud, de todos excepto de Harry, ya que el posee un control de su magia muy especial que impide que algún hechizo lo quite a la fuerza. Sin embargo ya que la Señorita Weasly estaba más cerca, el hechizo pudo canalizar fácilmente su magia y salio peor afectada.

-Pero Albus ¿qué tipo de efectos a largo plazo pueden haber?-Comento preocupada la Señora Weasly.

-Quizás, no es seguro, esperemos que sean únicamente cambios emocionales, igual, el sanador lo dirá cuando termine de revisar a la Señorita Weasly junto a Madame Pomfy. Pero en este momento la señorita Weasly no sufrirá ninguna eventualidad- Explico Dumbledore.

La sal volvió a un sepulcral silencio, solamente interrumpido por una voz chillona en una especie de parlante y el personal del centro medico.

Pasaron unas horas, no había información acerca de Ginny.

Sonó el estomago de Ron, en otra circunstancia todos hubieran reído, pero ahora no, no en este momento.

-Voy por comida-Anuncio Harry, a nadie pareció importarle, así que a la cafetería en el último piso. Increíblemente tenía una fila de unos 5 metros de largo. Se puso al final.

-Siempre eh detestado las filas, y preciso en el hospital me encuentro con una, este día no podría empeorar más-Dijo una chica morena que estaba frente a Harry, tenía su misma estatura, ojos cafés, los pómulos rosa, una impecable sonrisa blanca, el pelo negro hasta la cintura, era totalmente lizo, tenía el semblante cansado, pero se podía ver que era una persona impetuosa. Tenía una túnica blanca, con un carnet que decía Voluntaria.

Al terminar de pronunciar "este día no podría empeorar más" empezó a llover.

-Me retracto de lo dicho-Comento de nuevo.

Harry rió.

Al ver que Harry sonreía la chica sonrío también y le extendió la mano-Me llamo Cammiel Casandra Montela, pero puedes llamarme solo Cammiel, Casandra es una combinación de los nombres de mis tías Camila y Sandra, lo odio, pero en fin, tu eres…- Harry bajo la mirada, otra de las tantas personas que se iban a sumar - Ah, si ya se, eres Harry Potter, bueno pareces ser simpático, aunque debe ser molesto que todo el mundo sepa tu vida, en especial tus tragedias, en verdad no lo mal entiendas, pero te compadezco, si yo con mi madre no soporto que se intrometa en mi vida, que todo el mundo este pendiente de mi, debe ser horrible.

-Lo es, creeme, y ¿de donde eres?-

-De Luton no es totalmente una ciudad como las Hosmade que es totalmente una ciudad del mundo mágico, no es gran cosa, pero queda cerca de Londres, el colegio es lo mejor, pero este año me van a cambiar por que ya o dan el nivel que necesito-

-Ah, ¿a cual colegio vas?-

-No nos hemos decidido, hoy precisamente tenia una entrevista en un colegio, pero ya que me postule a sanadora, me toca estar en San Mungo como voluntaria, me toca trabajar con uno de los sanadores como su asistente, en las vacaciones, todas las vacaciones, y no alcanzo a llegar, así tuviera una de esas súper escobas que usan en los mundiales de Quidich. Me maldito quien decidió que aún no nos enseñaran aparición-

-cierto-afirmo Harry-totalmente de acuerdo.

-Perdón, hablo demasiado, no se por que no puedo cerrar mi gran bocota, es que, así me calle me salen letreritos, bueno, la verdad si se por que, es que imagina que en mi familia hubo una generación por así decirlo "de muy pocas palabras", y al parecer yo soy la que compensa esa falla, aunque técnicamente no es una falla, por que si nos ponemos a ver… hay lo siento ya se, empieza otra vez, de veras que lo siento, ay detesto las compensaciones por generación, tu sabes como lo que me paso a mi, aunque también tengo un tía, de parte de papá, que apropósito de su familia debe venir el problema-

-No me hables de tías, yo tengo una que es insoportable, pero aún más insoportable es el esposo y el hijo, mi primo, ellos son muggles y les aterroriza la magia, me han hecho la vida imposible, bueno eso hasta que entre a Howarts, desde ahí me tienen miedo-

-¿Estas en Howarts?-Harry asintió-ahí que emocionante, yo voy a intentar entrar en Howarts, espero verte ahí-

-yo también-

-Dicen que el torneo de Quidich en Howarts es por lo alto, y que solo escogen a los mejores de todo el colegio-

-No se, la verdad no se mucho-

-¿y cuál es tu equipo favorito?-

-El de Gryffindor por supuesto-

-No, ja ja ja ja ja ja, no me refiero a esos-

-Supongo que…los Chudley Cannons -Era de los únicos que Harry realmente sabia gracias a su amigo Ron.

-Tu sabes, con todo respeto, pero no esos sirven para nada, no han ganado como en medio siglo, la verdad no eh escogido un equipo realmente, este año todos son una porquería-¿qué vas a comprar Harry?-Este no se había dado cuenta, pero le fila se había deshecho

Y ya habían llegado donde una bruja gordita, blanca, parecida a su primo-Yo quiero una taza de café-Dijo Cammiel

-Y yo quiero uno de cada uno por favor-

La señora se volvió a buscar algo en la contra tienda.

-Uno muggle, ¿cierto Cammiel?-Le dijo a la morena desde la tras tienda.

-si Mary. Oye Harry, no es justo que me antojes ¿sabias?-

-Lo siento, ¿quieres algo?-

-No, era molestando. Que te diviertas, así estés en un hospital-Le guiño mientras recibía una taza blanca con humo de la señora gorda-Gracias Mary, nos vemos en una hora, ciao Harry, nos vemos, gusto en conocerte eres muy simpático-Fueron las últimas palabras de la morena mientras Harry recibía una bolsa con todo tipo de comida.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que todo el mundo lo observaba, así que cogió las comida lo más rápido que pudo y salio.

Llego de nuevo a donde Ron y repartió la comida, después de unos minutos salio el sanador con Ginny tras él-Familiares de la Señorita Ginebra Weasly-

-no me llame Ginebra- dijo Ginny con un dedo amenazante y abriendo los ojos.

-Mami, papi- Ginny corrió hacia su familia para recibir un caluroso abrazo de todos

-Esa definitivamente es mi hermana-Grito Fred

-Ya lo creo hermano-Comentó George

-Buenas tardes, señor, señora Weasly-

-¿Qué tiene nuestra hija?-dijeron unánimemente los señores Weasly

-En este momento nada grave, ni física ni mental mente, pero tendrá cambios de humor constantes, acercados a un mes del después del ataque, por lo demás, únicamente requiere reposo-

-¿qué tipo de cambios de humor?-Dijo algo preocupado Ron

-Cambios anímicos tales como repentinamente después de estar muy feliz va a entrar en una profunda crisis depresiva o de un enfado o crisis nerviosa a una reacción de amor hacia a todos-

-Pero si eso es normal-dijo inocentemente Ron, lo que causo risa a los presentes

-Como iba diciendo y exposición abrupto y excesivo de su estado anímico, en fin cambios de este tipo. Durarán cerca de 2 meses hábiles después del intento de drenaje mágico, y deberá en el periodo escolar frecuentar a la enfermera, quien esta muy bien capacitada-

-Gracias-Una voz detrás de la espalda el doctor, era la enfermera de Howarts.

-No hay de que- Dijo el doctor acercándose a Harry mirándolo inquisitivamente, este no sabia por que pero ya lo había visto-Harry, estas crecido, ¿quieres pasar un rato con tus amigos a mi oficina?-

-¿Nos conocemos?-

-Te lo explico luego, ahora debo atender a otro paciente, nos vemos en un rato, Nymphadora-hizo una seña con la cabeza- Lupin gusto en verte- a este le estrecho la mano.-Nos vemos luego.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-Dijo la señera Weasly-Ronald, nos vemos en la casa, ya llego el baúl de Hermione, Harry hazme el favor y diviértete, ah y espera a Arthur después de hablar Jonson –

-¿Quién es Jonson mamá?-Preguntó Ron

-Es el sanador que atendió a Ginny Ronald-

Harry asintió por cortesía después que la señora Weasly le quedo viendo por una respuesta.

Se fueron desapareciendo todos, inclusive Dumbledore quien se fue junto a Madame Pomfy. Ya únicamente quedaban los Weasly, Hermione y Harry.

-Ginny, te mejoras-Dijo Fred abrazando a su hermana mientras George le metía algo disimuladamente en el bolsillo de la túnica de su hermana menor.

-Si hermanita te cuidas, si no, no vas a poder hacer participe de nuestra sorpresa-Susurro George lo necesario para que solamente el, Ginny y Fred alcanzaran a escuchar.

-Nos vamos, Lee esta solo y no creo que aguante con nuestro nuevo invento-Dijo muy alto Fred

-Realmente ya debe estar que nos mata. Soplido Weasly, ah- suspiro George girándose para quedar cara a cara con Harry, Ron y Hermione- espero que lo veas Harry, Ron ya lo vio pero creo que no le ha gustado de a mucho, bueno Hermione a ti si no te va a gustar-Guiñó el ojo

-Nos vamos mamá-Dijo muy alto Fred

-Nos vemos pronto-Alcanzaron a escuchar a George antes que sonara un enorme estallido.

-Weaslys, ¿Por qué no aprenden?-Era una enfermera regordeta, era Umbridge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de disfrutar una amena charla acerca de Umbridge, lentamente todos los Weasly que quedaban fueron paulatinamente yéndose, tras chimeneas, trasladadores, o simplemente se desaparecían con un estruendo. Todos se despidieron de Ginny con abrazos, besos y ánimos.

También se despedían de Harry, Ron y Hermione pero con menos efusividad que a la pequeña pelirroja Weasly.

-Ginny vamos-Dijo la señora Weasly cuando desapareció el último de los Weasly, Charlie.

-No mamá, yo me quiero quedar-suplico Ginny para sorpresa de todos.

-Ginny pero ¿que dices?, necesitas descanso, nos vamos a la casa ¡Ya!-Dijo la señora Weasly empezando a ponerse roja de la rabia.

-No mamá yo me quiero quedar, papá dile a mamá que me deje quedarme con Ron, él me va a cuidar, por favor-Dijo Ginny con suplica saliendo de sus ojos.

-Lo siento Ginny pero tu madre tiene razón, necesitas descanso-Dijo el señor Weasly tratando de no encontrarse con los ojos de una pequeña pelirroja que le rebuscaban.

Ginny miro a Hermione y luego a Ron pidiendo ayuda. Harry detrás de Ron tenía el mismo aspecto en sus facciones faciales de su amigo de no saber que pasaba, los dos se miraron, no fueron necesarias las palabras, miraron a Hermione, esta tampoco daba señas de entender. Nadie pronunciaba palabra, pero la mirada de Ginny seguía suplicando a el trío, Ron y Harry estaban paralizados (más bien sorprendido) así que Hermione fue quien intervino.

-Señora Weasly, no es por nada pero Ginny también es amiga de Harry, ¿no es cierto Harry?-Miro a Harry al igual que Ginny la había visto a ella.

-Eh, si, si, Ginny también es mi amiga-Dijo Harry tratando de poner la mayor convicción que pudo.

-Además el doctor dijo que no iba a tener nada grave, por ahora, no es tan grave, y como dijo Ginny, Ron y nosotros dos podemos cuidarla, y si pudiera ocurrirle algo estamos en el hospital, no le va ah pasar nada grave ¿se los prometemos-continuo Hermione, aunque este último comentario del hospital realmente no había sido de mucha ayuda.

-Si- repitieron Harry y Ron poniendo ambas manos al aire al sentir un codazo en las respectivas costillas de parte de su mejor amiga.

-No es por nada, pero esa no es la mejor garantía, ustedes tres parecen un imán para atraer problemas-Comento el señor Weasly, y aunque los tres sabían que era cierto no se rendían, así Hermione fuera la que estuviera dando la cara.

-Pero mamá, no va a estar grave, lo dijo el sanador- Dijo Ron.

-Pero también dijo que tenia que descansar, así que nos vamos y ni una palabra más-

-MAMÁ-dijeron al tiempo Ron y Ginny.

-No, y es mi última palabra-La señora Weasly cogió a Ginny y a su esposo y todos desaparecieron tras una chimenea del pasillo.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos le dio a Ginny?-Dijo como para si mismo Ron, aunque perfectamente audible para sus amigos-Hermione tu sabes, tu eres su mejor amiga ¿qué le dio a Ginny?-

-No lo se Ron, pero si se hubiera quedado y tu hubieras ayudado, no nos estuviéramos preguntando en este momento-regaño Hermione.

-Ah ¿sí?, ¿entonces quieres decir qué fue mi culpa?-Dijo Ron cogiendo una tonalidad roja

-No, no trataba de decir eso, pero pensándolo bien si tuviste un poco de culpa, si hubieras ayudado tal vez Ginny estaría aquí y sabríamos que quería-Dijo Hermione poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-Ah, entonces ahora es mi culpa, sabes que Hermione, no, no es mi culpa, por que mi hermana necesita descanso, y si realmente fueras su amiga la hubieras dejado ir. Además yo no soy santo de la devoción de mis padres y si hubiera intervenido no solo se hubiera llevado a Ginny, si no de paso cuando llegara a la Madriguera me estrangula. Además necesita descanso, entiende-Dijo exasperado Ron.

-No Ron, yo si soy su amiga, y no me mal entiendas, pero la verdad es que según lo que nos dijeron no era tan grave que se quedara, yo también quiero que ella este bien pero no implica que si ella me pide ayuda yo no se la de-dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos.

Ron abrió su boca para responder, pero solo la alcanzo a abrir antes que estuviera cerrada de nuevo.

-YA-grito Harry quien haciendo que todas las miradas en el pasillo donde los habían dejado los señores Weasly pararan en donde ellos se encontraban-ya sabemos que ambos quieren lo mejor para Ginny, así que ahora pueden dejar de pelear, en realidad no es un muy buen momento para hacerlo y si van a pelear por favor no me pongan en el medio, ya estoy cansado de andar detrás de ustedes para que sigan siendo amigos-

-Lo sentimos Harry-dijeron al tiempo Ron y Hermione

-¿No han entrado?-Los tres amigos se voltearon, era el sanador Jonson, el que había atendido a Ginny y los había invitado a quedarse.-Síganme por favor.

Cruzaron a la derecha del mismo nivel, después a la izquierda, nuevamente a la izquierda, había cuadros y más cuadros, caminaban por pasillos y más pasillos hasta que el sanador por fin se detuvo y les indico con el dedo índice una oficina que decía: JONSON. Cuando los amigos entraron, había una especie de hall, con paredes verdes y un tapiz de abejas una planta en una de las esquinas, cerca de un escritorio, el piso envaldosinado. Allí cerca del escritorio se encontraba una muchacha de pelo negro hasta la cintura, con una túnica blanca, estaba de espaldas buscando algo en una especie de fólder plateado. Harry no pudo ver bien el fólder.

-Cammiel, acércate quiero presentarte a unas personas-dijo el sanador.

La muchacha se volteo dejando el fólder en el escritorio. Estaba algo despeinada, pero definitivamente era la muchacha que Harry había conocido en la cafetería. Al verlos, les dedico una sonrisa reluciente.

-Ah, pero si yo ya conocí a Harry-Dijo con una pizca de picardía- ¿te puedo decir así?-Harry asintió, a Cammiel realmente le hacía gracia-es muy simpático-agrego la chica, Harry se sonrojo.

Ron miro a Harry interrogándolo con la mirada-Si, nos conocimos hace un rato en la cafetería-afirmo Harry recuperándose de su sonrojo y tratando de huir de la insistente mirada de su amigo.

-Que bien, bueno te presento a los mejores amigos de Harry, Ronald Weasly- El sanador dio paso al pelirrojo, este dio un paso cerca de la morena, se estrecharon la mano y la chica le dio una amplia sonrisa. Ron se puso rojo, pero solo Harry se dio cuenta de esto, por que el sanador siguió.

-Y esta es Hermione Granger, si no me equivoco-

-No se equivoca, mucho gusto…m.… Cammiel-

-Eh si-

-No es un nombre muy común en el mundo mágico, si no me equivoco según la tradición, todas las mujeres allegadas con la Familia Montela lo llevan, así que debes ser Cammiel Montela- Apunto Hermione tomando un tono de interés en la conversación.

-Hermione, no era necesario todo eso, te recuerdo que no eres un libro-Comento Ron, este y Harry asomaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no soy un libro Ron-Dijo Hermione sin empezar otra de las peleas con el pelirrojo al ver a Harry sonriendo y recordando el discurso de Harry hacía unos minutos en el pasillo del hospital-pero le verdad es que me parece muy interesante, ya que es una familia dedicada durante siglos exclusivamente a ser sanadores-

-Eso es verdad- afirmo Cammiel, quien se acerco un poco a Harry y le susurro-también debe ser por eso que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, saben la historia de mi familia, y no quiero que sepan de la mía.

-Cammiel, por favor buscas el expediente del señor Potter y del señor Weasly y lo llevas a mi oficina-interrumpió el sanador antes que Ron pudiera preguntarle a Harry. El sanador abrió una pequeña puerta camuflada en la pared, mientras agregaba- y abre un expediente para la señorita Granger-mientras los amigos entraban por el oscuro pasillo.

¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN LA OFICINA DEL DOCTOR JONSON?

¿CÓMO ES QUE EL DOCTOR JONSON CONOSE A HARRY Y A RON?

¿PARA QUE LOS EXPEDIENTES?

¿QUÉ EXPEDIENTES?

MEJOR DICHO,

ESTÁ HISTORÍA CONTINUARÁ…………………………………………………………………

¡Siempre quise decir eso!

Bueno Ojala les allá gustado.

Besos, suerte, abrazos y buenos, muy buenos deseos para todos.

Ah

Y felices fiestas

NAT-Y TONKS


	7. EF

;) Bueno opiniones, opiniones, pido reviews, y llegan lechuzas vacías, que digo que llegan lechuzas, no han llegado lechuzas nuevas¿que paso?

Bueno, ya saben Reviws, dejen reviws, gracias por todos lo reviews, y ya saben en la esquina izquierda donde dice go se ponen los reviews.

Me despido y los dejo con el 7 cap.

PD: no pueden dejar reviews anónimos.

**EF**

Habían pasado por el pasillo, no había durado si no solamente unos tres minutos cruzarlo completamente, ahora se encontraban en una oficina muy acogedora, era espaciosa, tenía una enorme ventana por donde entraba aún la luz del día, el piso cubierto completamente de baldosín blanco, un escritorio de madera ordenado con pilas de papeles abarrotadas encima unas de otras, detrás del escritorio un cómodo sillón acolchonada color café, unos diplomas colgados en la pared, eran bastantes, grandes y pequeños, de todos los colores, todos tenían el nombre de el nombre Jonson o Doctor o sanador Jonson, delante del escritorio de madera se encontraban dos sillas, habían unas plantas con flores moradas conversando entre sí en diferentes lugares de la oficina.

-No, el lirio de el cuarto piso me contó que le regaban cloro muggle a el lirio amarillo del tercer piso para que no se murieran sus hojas, y el que le dijo a violeta la azucena del pasillo tres que sus hojas estaban marchitas y que necesitaría una poción de la señora Elen… y no sabes cuando lo volvió a ver…-

-Azucena, pero mira si tenemos visita, que niños tan lindos, ha, yo no pensaba que le gustaran tanto al Jonson, después de la asistente de este año no pensé que fuera a traer más chiquillos acá-;

-Tienes razón¿pero que son nuestros modales Jazmín, Hola chiquilines ¿cómo se llaman-

-Siéntense por favor-Interrumpió el sanador a los tres amigos que estaban a punto de contestar la pregunta de "Azucena" la planta de la derecha con hojas moradas.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban frente del escritorio, el otro permanecía vacío, ya que Harry esperaba que Ron se sentará y Ron esperaba que Harry lo tomar�, no habían pronunciado palabra, pero el vínculo que tenían desde el cuarto año donde solo con unas cuantas miradas se entendían parecía haberse afianzado.

El sanador al ver que ni Harry ni Ron se sentaban se percato de la ausencia de una silla. Saco la varita e hizo aparecer otra silla relativamente similar a las dos anteriores al otro lado de Hermione. Harry se sentó rápidamente en la silla más cercana, al tiempo de su mejor amigo.

-Doctor-Dijo Harry

-Sanador, Potter, sanador Jonson en el mundo mágico, pero solo díganme Jonson-

Nadie dijo nada, el sanador se puso detrás de escritorio y empezó a medio organizar los papeles que tenía.

-Supongo que tendrán curiosidad por saber de que se trata esto-

-Pues Si-

-Bueno, primero que todo para explicarles completamente es necesario tener sus expedientes, mientras viene Cammiel les voy explicando- pauso unos segundos como para encontrar las palabras adecuadas-Albus me pidió que revisara su salud, pero no puedo estar seguro sin saber antes sus antecedentes, esto es muy serio, se supone que esto se los iba a informar Remus, pero por los recientes acontecimientos decidimos adelantar un poco la visita-

¿Visita-

-Si señorita Granger-dijo pacientemente el sanador quien parecía estar escogiendo cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca-ya les habíamos avisado a sus padres, al igual que a los tutores del señor Potter, y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, pero les aclaro que no es nada para preocuparse, simplemente les haré una revisión, nada del otro mundo, lo normal, algo de control. Yo lo los revisaré ya que soy el doctor más confiable para la orden, me contaron que y saben de esto y les pido absoluta discreción con respecto a que yo hago parte de esta organización-

¿Cómo sabe de la Orden-inquirió Ron amenazante semiparandose de su asiento.

-Tranquilícese señor Weasly, y por favor tome asiento-Se acomodo en el sillón y por primera vez en toda la conversación el sanador dejo de ver los papeles y los observo, una mirada penetrante y fija en los tres¿De verdad creen ustedes que Dumbledore le encargaría el estado de salud de ustedes tres a cualquier principiante, no ya lo creo que no, y visto que yo soy el sanador cabecilla de la orden, y el que posee más experiencia me lo ha encargado a mi, y realmente no quiero ser cuestionado, estoy ya muy anciano para que pongan mi palabra en tela de juicio. ¿Entendieron ustedes tres-

El trío maravilla de Howarts asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, la visita la iba a anunciar Remus, el próximo lunes, pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, hemos decidido adelantarlo-

¿Y por que no se podía hacer en el inicio del verano, así seria mejor, y no tendrían que esperar para saber acerca de nuestro-Inquirió Hermione.

-Con usted no habría ningún problema señorita Granger, por que a usted no le habían abierto un expediente, pero Albus creyó que usted preferiría hacer la visita a San Mungo con sus amigos, al inverso de su caso, en el caso de los señores Potter y Weasly ya tenían un expediente abierto, con sus antecedentes clínicos, no hubo otra opción más que encontrarlos y vaya que fue difícil, pero los encontramos antes de ayer-

-Ya, pero para que necesita el expediente, supongo que con los exámenes bastará para darse cuenta de lo que hubiéramos podido tener-exclamo Harry visiblemente confundido, y el mismo quien había permanecido en silencio escuchando la disputa entre sus amigos y el sanador hacia tan solo unos instantes. El sanador los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cruzo en un instante sus manos y se paso una mano por el pelo.

-Verán, resulta que en el mundo mágico es necesario si ya tienes un expediente que los sanadores que te atiendan sigan el llenando ese expediente, este expediente consta también de los apuntes hechos acerca de tu familia mágica, si tienes antecedentes de alguna familia mágica, es necesario que tu expediente se agregue a este archivo que ya ah sido abierto en tu familia que es el mismo expediente, no importa si es no tienes directamente una conexión con una familia mágica, simplemente si tienes relación matrimonial tu expediente será agregado al de esta familia que ha sido abierto anteriormente, al contrario del mundo muggle donde te pueden abrir varios expedientes y no tener conexión con los de tu familia-dirigió su mirada a Harry-ahora, en tu caso fue un poco difícil ya que una parte estaba acá en San Mungo y la otra estaba en tu escuela, pero aún así quedaba faltando una parte para completarlo, así que fue necesario buscar en unos expedientes antiguos para reunir los expedientes de toda tu familia, ya que tu tienes conexión con una importante familia mágica por parte de tu padre, también toco buscar el de tu madre ya que no habían agregado este al de tu expediente familiar, por otra parte también el de tu padrino-eso le había dolido a Harry, en una décima de segundo había recordado a su padrino traspasando el velo, pero logro no alterarse en ese instante-ya que tu padrino estuvo a cargo tuyo unos años y esto lo agrega inmediatamente a tu expediente familiar-el sanador tomo aire ya que esta última parte la había dicho a toda velocidad ya que sabia que la llaga aún estaba abierta en Harry-Por otra parte en caso del señor Weasly fue aún más difícil, ya su familia esta conectada a muchas otras familias y es un expediente familiar considerablemente grande, este estaba en total orden pero…

¿cómo así que estaba ordenado-Dijo Ron alzando la voz

-Si señor Weasly, resulta que mi nueva asistente, Cammiel estaba aprendiendo a ordenar expedientes y en un lamentable accidente lo mezclo con el de otra familia.

¿qué familia-volvió a exclamar Ron como suponiendo de un mal presagio.

-Malfoy-

¿qué, que mi expediente familiar se mezclo con el expediente de la familia Malfoy, esto no puede ser peor¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE? Y de todas las familias que han perdurado tenía que ser precisamente la Malfoy, es que cuando lo vea en el tren lo voy a torcer-Ron se puso en pie e hizo una mímica con sus manos de a torcer a alguien por el cuello, mientras ponía una cara de frenético abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Tranquilícese señor Weasly, ya las separamos, además aprovecho para pedirle disculpas de ante mano por el error de mi nueva asistente, menos mal que aún le toca ir al colegio dos años más-esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.-Bueno, como iba diciendo, en el caso de la señorita Granger, ya encontramos sus antecedentes o conexión con una familia mágica, pero puesto que hasta ahora nos percatamos de esta conexión toco abrir un nuevo expediente para la señorita aquí presente, con su antiguo expediente escolar y posteriormente a esta visita será agregado a la de su familia mágica.

¿qué familia, debe haber una equivocación, yo no tengo orígenes mágicos, y mis padres son muggles-Tanto Hermione como Harry y Ron estaban totalmente sorprendidos¿Hermione con familia mágica?

-No señorita Granger, no hay equivocación alguna, investigamos profundamente y…-dijo el sanador con una voz grave

-Pues no investigaron bien, me debieron confundir con otra persona, no se, exijo que vuelvan a revisar-Hermione si que estaba alterada (¿cómo no estarlo? Si te dicen que eres descendiente de magos cuando estabas seguro que eras descendiente de muggles)

-Señorita Granger, no hay equivocación alguna, revisamos no menos de cinco veces-dijo un poco exasperado el sanador mientras Harry y Ron miraban a el sanador sentado en su silla exasperado tratando de hacer caer en cuenta a Hermione que era descendiente mágica y a Hermione de otro extremo con cara como si le estuvieran haciendo una cámara escondida, una broma o algo por el estilo.

Harry y Ron volteaban la cabeza de un lado a otro sin comprender con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, que a Ron por poco y se le caía la mandíbula inferior de lo que la tenia abierta, y a Harry no era para menos, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que ya los tenía rojos, casi ni parpadeaban.

-pues entonces revisen la sexta vez, la sexta siempre es la vencida-dijo rehusándose a creer Hermione-

-Ya-Era Cammiel desde la puerta del pasillo por donde habían entrado con un carrito y un montón de papeles en el empilados en tres columnas una era considerablemente más grande que las otras dos y estaba al extremo derecho, las otras dos eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño-acabo de revisar la quinceava vez y usted en definitiva si tiene conexión con dicha familia- miro penetrantemente a Ron-lo siento por lo de tu expediente familiar, es que era mi primer día y todo eso, y estaba un poco nerviosa de verás que lo siento.

-No ha problema-dijo Ron sonrojado tras Harry atajando un poco a la chica y con su amigo de escudo.

-Déjame ver el mío-exigió Hermione extendido su mano derecha a la recién llegada, Cammiel saco del carrito que había traído la columna más grande-Gracias-respondió Hermione con u toque de Sarcasmo-

-De nada-dijo Cammiel con una enorme sonrisa quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta del sarcasmo en la frase.

Harry y Ron permanecían al igual que todos en la habitación como una tumba mientras Hermione leía los papeles de la columna a una velocidad impresionante, a Harry le pareció que había entrenado bastante este verano, debía ser eso, por que de lo contrario definitivamente no encontraba otra razón, o la habían hechizado o había encontrado a su hada madrina, no había de otra.

Un pequeño –OH- salio de los labios de Hermione después de casi un minuto de haber empezado a leer el último papel de la columna, se había demorado especialmente con este.

¿qué pasa Hermione-Dijo Ron a quien se le notaba preocupado

-Mierda-

-Hermione-dijo indignado Ron

¿Qué? tu dices mierda todo el tiempo-Respondió esta con reproche-además tu dices peores, no te pongas infantil no es tan grave, además…

-Hermione-esta vez había sido Harry

-Ya, lo siento-Dijo Hermione con tono de derrota

-Y por que a el si le haces caso¿acaso yo no soy también tu amigo-Indignado protesto Ron

-Claro que si Ron, pero tú no tienes el derecho moral…-dijo Hermione alzando si dedo índice.

-Ah, ahora yo no tengo derecho moral-Ron retrocedió abriendo los brazos-Hermione pero no te das cuenta…

¿Qué insinúas Ronald-dijo Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo con un dedo y una mirada amenazadora, paso por paso mientras involuntariamente Ron retrocedía acaparando una de las esquinas del consultorio

¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ-dijo; Ron alzando la voz.

-Ese es tu nombre RONALD-dijo en gritos Hermione

-Si pero no me gusta, y tu lo sabes Hermione-para esto Ron ya estaba rojo, más que rojo estaba furioso, no podía creer que esa fuera Hermione

-Lo siento pero es tu nombre, acéptalo-dijo como si nada Hermione volteándose a revisar de nuevo la última hoja de la columna de su expediente familiar.

-Bueno ya paren esta estúpida pelea, ya se acabo ¿qué encontraste Hermione-Dijo tajante Harry interponiéndose en el medio de ambos y tratando de desviar el tema.

Ron cruzo los brazos y paso por el lado e sus amigos acercándose a Cammiel, esta estaba petrificada.

¿Me das el mío por favor-dijo Ron con un tono bastante suave teniendo en cuenta el tono que había utilizado hacía unos instantes en la discusión con Hermione, es más hasta parecía… ¿atractiva? Cammiel, quien seguía petrificada cogió la columna del centro del carrito. Ron al coger su expediente familiar acaricio la mano de Cammiel, esta se sonrojo, había sido muy obvio y al parecer Hermione iba a protestar. En definitiva Harry ya no tenía la más mínima idea de o que les pasaba a sus amigos.

¿Me podrías dar el mío también por favor-Intervino para prevenir otra pelea entre sus amigos, quienes se miraban uno al otro desde lados opuestos de la habitaron con miradas matadoras, por así decirlo, estaban que se comían, Harry hubiera jurado que si las miradas mataran ambos ya se habrían matado.

En fin, Cammiel ya le había dado su expediente, aunque a Harry le pareció que estaba como elevada, y tenía una risita tonta casi in audible, pero molesta para el.

La verdad no tenía la necesidad de ver que había en su expediente familiar, pero ya que la táctica uno (preguntarle a Hermione a cerca de lo que había descubierto) no había funcionado, uso la dos, aunque no estaba seguro si se habían calmado los ánimos.

Levanto un momento la cara antes de empezar a leer, vio como Cammiel miraba de reojo a Ron, y se sonrojaba cuando este lograba interceptar su mirada, parecía como si Ron y Cammiel estuvieran jugando algo que Harry no entendía y que hacía que a Hermione le hirviera la sangre, teniendo en cuenta como miraba a su amigo el pelirrojo técnicamente matándolo con la mirada (qué inocente es Harry¿cierto?).

Ron miraba a Hermione con superioridad y esta a el con algo parecido a reproche, luego el pelirrojo miraba con ternura a Cammiel y esta se sonrojaba volteaba la cara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, volvía a mirar a Hermione y ella le hacía algo con los labios, era como una amenaza sin que la escucharan era algo así como: MENTIROSO, IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO¿NO TIENES NADA MEJOR, y cosas por el estilo.

Al parecer Ron y Hermione se habían dado cuenta que Harry los observaba, así que Harry trato de enfocar su atención en el expediente familiar, realmente no tenía interés en leer, pero algo podría averiguar de su familiar.

Era una columna de papeles, era raro, Harry pensaba que en el mundo mágico únicamente se escribía en pergamino, pasaba las hojas, realmente no leía, estaba esperando a que Ron acabara de leer su expediente o que alguien dijera algo, pero parecía en vano, Cammiel hablaba con el sanador muy bajo en una esquina para que nadie los escuchara, Ron estaba hojeado su expediente, Harry supuso que era para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, en otras palabras para asegurarse que no hubiera absolutamente nada de los Malfoy. Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, leyendo una y otra vez la última hoja del expediente familiar que le habían dado.

-Hermione ¿podrías parar de caminar de un lado a otro-era Ron con una mano en su estomago y algo pálido, mejor dicho verde-me mareas

-Nadie te pidió que me miraras-Dijo Hermione apartando un segundo la mirada del papel.

-Es algo medio imposible-dijo en modo de suplica Ron-además me desconcentras-

-Ya, no van a volver a pelear¿cierto-Dijo Harry quien había simulado leer su expediente.

-No, no voy a pelear con señorita perfección-Dijo Ron

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry se le paro enfrente y le dio una mirada significativa mientras lentamente alzaba una de sus cejas, Hermione cerro la boca, suspiro, se sentó en la silla donde había estado y volvió a enfocar su atención en la hoja.

Cammiel salio de la habitación por el pasillo al terminar de hablar con el sanador Jonson, no se despidió de nadie. El sanador se quedo contemplando una de las plantas en la esquina de la habitación. Se volteo, dio unos paso y lentamente y con algo de dificultad se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Señorita Granger¿ya se convenció-; pronuncio lentamente el viejo sanador.

-Si- a Hermione le era difícil darse por vencida, pero esta vez no podía hacer más.

¿Hermione qué dice eso-pregunto Ron con cuantiosa curiosidad por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

¿Qué te importa-dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar el papel debajo de su expediente familiar (**NTA:** ya me canse de escribir "expediente familiar", así que lo voy a abreviar a EX)

¿qué es-Ron con una sonrisa en la cara fue a donde Hermione (con algo de picardía, si vale la pena decirlo), cogió a su mejor amiga por la cintura antes que terminara de meter el papel en la columna, Hermione levanto el papel lo más que pudo y Ron seguía teniéndola cogida de la cintura intentando coger el papel.

-Suéltame Ron-intentaba soltarse Hermione enfurecida de los brazos de Ron.

-Dame ese papel y te suelto, quiero ver que hay en ese papel-Decía Ron

Ambos forcejeaban una y otra vez, Harry trataba de separarlos pero era en vano así que se separo cuando le empezaron a dar codazos y en cuanto a el sanador se reía desde su escritorio con todas las ganas que alguien haría al ver una situación similar, ya no parecía tan anciano ni tan serio como al inicio de la conversación.

Ron después de un rato logro quitarle el papel a Hermione, no lo podía leer bien por que estaba corriendo en círculos a través de la habitación huyendo de Hermione, iba de una esquina a otra y ella se le tiraba encima, salto encima del escritorio del sanador quedando en sus piernas, inmediatamente lo puso como una especie de escudo humano y mientras Hermione hallaba la forma de llegar a el pelirrojo y tomar aire, al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo aprovecho para leer un poco. Hermione con las manos sobre el escritorio y una mirada amenazante vociferó:

-RONALD WEASLY ME DAS ESO YA- Hermione salpico saliva a el sanador quien parecía tener un ataque de risa

-no te pongas histérica-decía Ron, en realidad la situación le hacia gracia

Hermione logro recuperar el aire y por lo visto Ron se percato de aquello ya que salio de nuevo a la maratón de escapar de Hermione, ambos empujaron a Harry.

-Hermione, Ron, paren-Grito Harry (no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero es como la tercera vez en el mismo capitulo que dice lo mismo) Pero esta vez hicieron caso omiso

-Dámelo, te digo que me lo des-Gritaba convertida en toda una fiera Hermione mostrando su impecable dentadura.

-No, no, pero si esto es bueno Harry, deberías leerlo también-Comento el pelirrojo entre carcajadas recibiendo unos cuantos golpes de su amiga-Ya clámate Hermione, no fue para tanto

¿cómo te atreviste Ron¿cómo pudiste-Decía y le pegaba más fuerte-Nunca creí que fueras capaz, es que yo simplemente…no lo creía-ya no le salían más insultos a Hermione, ya no tenía más fuerza, ya ni siquiera podía pegarle, el sanador dejo de reír y se seco unas lagrimas.

Harry estaba furioso, confundido y principalmente sobre todo lo que sentía quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero no hacía nada, que esta vez se arreglaran ellos solos, ya estaba harto de ser el pacificador sigilosamente se puso en frente de la ventana y empezó a observar, por más que le doliera que sus amigos pelearan, no podría hacer nada al respecto tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar y mejor que fuera en ese momento y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, esta vez el no intervendría.

Hermione había paradote insultar y de pegarle a Ron, tenía la cabeza bajo su enmarañada cabellera le cubría la cara pero empezaban a caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos una tras otra, Harry miro si ya habían arreglado las cosas con Ron, Hermione encontró su mirada y con otra mirada pero más fugitiva aún de lo que pensó Harry al mirar que ocurrían Hermione lo miro con incredulidad, cogió su EF, casi se cae con el peso de este y lentamente aún con lagrimas en sus ojos fue saliendo de la habitación tambaleándose paso por paso mirando por uno de los costados del EF.

-Pero, pero, Hermione no te pongas así, Hermione no me ignores, HERMIONE, te estoy hablando-Rogaba Ron agitando sus manos y sus brazos, interponiéndose entre la chica y la puerta del pasadizo, pero al parecer la había herido-por las barbas de Merlín, que estupidez Hermione, yo no quería que te pusieras así, pero tu empezaste, acéptalo, tu empezaste diciéndome Ronald, solo era una broma, no te lo tomes así, e-r-a s-o-l-o u-n-a b-r-o-m-a-

-Una broma que vas a pagar muy caro Ronald Weasly-Vocifero Hermione amenazando al pelirrojo con su dedo índice-Si empecé, está bien lo acepto, y puede que yo inicie muchas de nuestras discusiones, pero nunca me meto con tus cosas personales, tu familia o las cosas que realmente te importan, y me duele mucho que tu lo hayas hecho, ahora te aguantas.

-Te exijo que me prestes atención-Protesto Ron

-Tu a mi no me exiges nada, por que ni eres mi dueño y ni eres mi padre, y ahora no se si eres mi amigo-dijo la chica del cabello enmarañado cabizbaja dejando su EF en el escritorio del sanador-ahora apártate de esa puerta ¿entendiste? O te lo explico con un dibujito ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ron¿acaso yo que te he hecho-

- Nada, nada, tú sabes que no es eso-Decía Ron como buscando las palabras exactas para decirle algo, a Harry no le gustaba esto en lo absoluto, tenía que hacer algo.

-Ah no ¿y entonces que es-Respondió agitada Hermione

-Un momento-Replicó Harry llamando atrayendo las miradas de la oficina-Hermione¿No crees que si Ron lo hubiera hecho de mala intención te estaría intentando pedir disculpas, la verdad no creo que fuera una cosa de mala voluntad piénsalo, solo eso piensalo.

-Es verdad, yo no pensé que te doliera tanto, y si herí tus sentimientos, lo siento- Ron bajo la cabeza-Y si no me consideras más tu amigo lo tendré que afrontar, pero, de verdad lo siento-

Esto no le estaba gustando a Harry.

-Espera-

-No, Harry, ya Hermione, tomo su decisión-Dijo Ron resignado y Harry no terminaba de tragárselo¿Ron pidiendo disculpas, a Hermione? esto le estaba incomodando, pero más halla de incomodarle le estaba molestando, pero ¿porqué, Hermione siempre había sido su mejor amiga, pero ahora estaba tan linda, tan inteligente, tan.., espera un momento, no podía ser, pensaba Harry, no era posible. Súbitamente empezó a dolerle la cicatriz, no entendía por que, parecía, parecía una daga entrando en su cabeza, y no podía definir que era lo que sentía.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron donde su amigo.

-sanador ayude, por favor-gemía Hermione

-tranquilo Harry, tranquilo-decía en vano el pelirrojo

-Le sale sangre-Decía la chica

-Harry no te mueras-Fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de quedar inconsciente, no pudo reconocer quien había dicho el último comentario pero estaba seguro que no iba a morir.

Rápidamente el sanador aparto a Harry de sus amigos lo cogió entre sus brazos y desapareció, llego Cammiel y sin palabra alguna cogió una varita vieja y desgastada de el escritorio del sanador y salio corriendo muy seria.

**En otro lado cuando Harry estaba siendo intervenido por el sanador Jonson hacía unos minutos, sus amigos conversaban entre susurros.**

-No lo creo todavía-Exclamo Ron para cortar el penetrante silencio de su amiga Hermione

-Se va a morir –Dijo la chica del pelo enmarañado con los ojos mojados

-No Hermione, no se va a morir, por favor no llores-Decía Ron suplicando que esas lágrimas no se derramaran más.

-No me pidas que no llore-decía Hermione entre pequeños sollozados.

-Hermione, de verdad lo siento-Dijo Ron serio suplicando en su mente que Hermione no llorará.

¿De qué hablas, Ron, no fue tu culpa lo que le pasó a Harry, y tu lo sabes-Dijo Hermione con agitación.

-No hablo de Harry, sabes-aclaro su garganta, si hubiera dejado de pelear contigo por ese tipo de idioteces, él no estaría ahí-Hermione; le abrió mucho los ojos como para negarle, pero Ron le colocó su dedo índice en sus labios-Hermione escucha, te pido perdón por todas las idioteces que te he hecho…, (esto es más difícil de lo que parece), bueno, en fin, lo que quiero decirte es que, pues la verdad-tomo un largo suspiro y se tranquilizo un poco tomo las manos de Hermione y las miro como si fueran la cosa mas bella en este universo, subió los ojos armado de algo de valor, empezaba a sentir como se le armaba un gran nudo en la garganta, pero debía decírselo, tenía que hacerlo, aún cogiendo las manos de Hermione aún con la cabeza baja la lentamente subió los ojos para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos avellana de la chica que lo miraban con una expresión que no pudo describir en ese instante, era como si tratara de entenderlo, no, no, era como si estuviera conmovida¿o estaba avergonzada-Hermione, lo que he tratado de decirte es que-Se puso paulatinamente rojo ya le estaba empezando a temblar la voz.

-Ron, no tienes por que pedirme perdón, yo soy la que debería disculparse contigo, la verdad es que estas últimas semanas he estaba totalmente fuera de mis casillas-Decía Hermione con la cara totalmente roja viendo como el muchacho la miraba con todo el desconcierto y ternura como era posible, acariciaba suavemente sus manos y ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por su corazón algo que no hacía desde que tenía como 6 años cuando había regalado a Peluquín su oso de peluche, estaba hablando muy suave al muchacho que hacía unos minutos había estado discutiendo con ella-Ron.. la verdad no se por que te dije lo que te dije, no se que me pasó.

Ron soltó las manos de Hermione, se enderezo y se arreglo un poco el cabello rojo entre sus dedos lo desorganizo un poco, se aparto un paso de Hermione y le extendió la mano derecha visiblemente temblando de pies a cabeza-Amigos-Hermione estaba decepcionada, no sabía por que pero no era eso lo que esperaba, pero lo mejor era tenerlo de amigo que a un kilómetro de distancia, así ext5endió la mano izquierda-Amigos-eso no era el que Ron quería, pero sentía que ahora no era el momento.

Los dos se sentaron sin si quiera mirarse o dirigirse palabra.

¿QUÉ PASÓ CON HARRY?

¿POR QUÉ SANGRO LA CICATRIZ?

¿QUÉ HAY VERDADERAMENTE ENTERE RON HERMIONE?

¿POR QUÉ MENSIONO A CAMMIEL EN ESTA HISTORIA?

Todo esto en el próximo capitulo

CONTINUARÁ……………………….

Lo siento, pero si no cortaba aquí el capitulo se llevaría no menos de setenta paginas, el próximo va a ser un poco más largo, y voy a explicar muchas cosas.

Naty Tonks


	8. Aprender a perder

Hola, pido disculpas por le demora con la publicación, pero es que estoy de nuevo en jornada académica, entonces, mil y un gracias por los reviews. Ah, casi me olvido, todos los derechos pertenecen a la Warner BROS, Y LA CREADORA ORIGINAL DE LOS PERSONAJES Y EL ESQUEMA ES J.K. ROWLING, ya saben bla, bla, bla…

Que les agrade

Naty Tonks

**Aprender a perder**

Voldemort había ganado esta vez, pero lo volvería ha hacerél no se lo permitiría. Ensangrentado, con el brazo derecho roto a rastras, una profunda y oscura mirada de odio acuchillaba de nuevo, esa esmeralda mirada rencorosa mirada rencorosa.

Cojeando Harry con la mano izquierda inútilmente postrada en su hombro derecho tratando de aminorar el dolor que le torturaba en todo el cuerpo se dirigía de nuevo al campo de batalla, en el cual un mirada lo esperaba, era roja, prácticamente ensangrentada, fría como las grandes bocanadas de aire helado de invierno y paradójicamente con un pequeño brillo de alegría miraba como se tambaleaba Harry hacía él. Era Voldemort, alzaba de nuevo su varita, esta estaba apuntando a la frente de Harry, un poco más debajo de la cicatriz; Harry sudaba, el era la ultima esperanza del mundo mágico, pero en este instante estaba desarmado, con la varita de su enemigo en su entre cejo, sin oportunidades de ganar, indiscutiblemente al borde de la muerte, una dolorosa y lenta muerte, donde el más malvado ser que había pisado la tierra hasta ese entonces, tendría simultáneamente el poder de controlar y esclavizar al mundo, le estaba dando la oportunidad de crear un mundo tan oscuro como el corazón de él, el ser sobre la tierra que más aborrecía¿pero él un niño de recién cumplidos 16 años, que podría hacer, ya había dado su mejor de él, había entregado su todo, pero no había sido suficiente, y aunque fuera , muy poco, y no ayudará en nada, tenía una decisión clara, moriría con la cabeza en alto, parado (lo mejor posible, con un brazo roto y moretones) y casi perdiendo la conciencia.

El sujeto que había estado hablando, pero Harry perdiendo la conciencia, usando sus últimos momentos para pensar mil cosas en milésimas de segundos, inútilmente gastaba sus últimos esfuerzos en escuchar su alardeo, ya había parado de hablar, estaba mirando Harry fijamente a los ojos, la varita bien empuñada, forjó unos suaves movimientos con la muñeca, pronuncio algo. Una luz penetrante se interno en Harry, este cerro los ojos, ya se había consumado la hora, era tiempo de morir, pero no moriría sin darse el gusto de un nuevo reproche de su derrota, abrió los ojos, pero simplemente vio una clavera verde postrada en los cielos, acompañada de una tenebrosa risa.

-

Harry se levanto de un salto y se recostó sobre una suave almohada, como de costumbre después de una pesadilla, estaba empapado de sudor, tenía demasiado cansados los ojos como para abrirlos, además no tenía las gafas y así pudiera abrirlos no podría ver.

Realmente anhelaba que lo que acababa de ver no fuera cierto, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, buscaba insistentemente las gafas, hasta que una suave mano se la entrego.

**CONTINUARÁ…………………………………………………..**

Perdón por lo cortito, pero no tuve tiempo de más y la trama no la quería ni podía expandirla más, aún así espero y les guste, espero reviews o lechuzas, cual prefieran.

Los dejo con la intriga por unos días.

Suerte y muy buenos deseos para todos.

Naty Tonks


	9. Cinco Habitaciones

Hola a todos, perdón, estoy lista para los tomates, ya se el cap anterior estuvo flojo, pero realmente quería publicar uno ya que no había publicado en bastante tiempo. Ya ahora que ya les pedí diculpa, ojala disfruten este capitulo.

Naty Tonks

PD: Gracias por la paciencia

**Cinco Habitaciones**

Harry alargo su mano y cogió sus gafas (anteojos, glasses o como quiera que se diga en su país), estaba sudando como de costumbre después de este tipo de experiencias poso agradables; ya con las gafas puestas miro a su izquierda, había sido Cammiel quien le había alcanzado sus gafas, Harry noto algo raro en su expresión, no tenía la acostumbrada expresión de espanto , como Ron y Hermione cuando Harry despertaba de uno de estos desmayos provocados por la cicatriz, en realidad estaba…normal; inmediatamente después de su análisis Harry se percató que Cammiel no sabía que significaba realmente el dolor de su cicatriz.

Qué bien que despertaste-Dijo Cammiel postrando una leve y fugaz sonrisa.

Si-Repuso Harry, no encontrando una respuesta más larga o más "interesante" como los apuntes de Ron en sus conversaciones.

Cammiel se volvió, cogió un frasco púrpura en sus manos y fijo sus ojos en Harry frunciendo un poco el seño, así permaneció un rato, hasta que suspiro.

Tienes que tomarte esta poción-Harry miro el frasco púrpura y se topó con una etiqueta blanca que decía ANESTESIA en una letra cursiva, no podía ser muy distinto a la anestesia muggle, con excepción que esta tocaba ingerirla como un liquido y la muggle la inyectaban.

No, lo la voy a tomar-Se negó Harry apuntando con el dedo y dedicándole una amenazadora mirada a Cammiel.

Lo siento Harry pero el sanador Jonson me dio la orden concreta que te tomaras esta poción, él piensa que necesitas descanso sin pesadillas o malos sueños, la poción que te proporcionaba la enfermera en Howarts es parecida, pero menos efectiva-

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes que siquiera pronunciara una monosílaba Cammiel se le había abalanzado, abierto más la boca, proporcionado la poción, cerrado la boca, tapado la boca con la palma de una mano y tapado la nariz con la otra palma de la mano para que Harry se pasará la poción. Aunque el método fue algo ortodoxo Harry no tubo más opción que dejar pasar la poción si no quería morir asfixiado.

Como te atrevistesssssssss-Dijo Harry enojado, bostezando antes de quedar delirando de lo drogado, digo dormido.

El resto del día Harry lo pasó en la blanca cama del hospital.

Ya en la noche despertó, cogió sus gafas de una mesa de noche flotante al lado de su cama. Además de la visón con el-inbecil-idiota-que-nosotros-sabemos-no-debe-ser-nombrado-y-estamos-cansados-de-oir-y-le-deseamos-una-prospera-vida-en-el-infirno-con-todas-sus-jodas-y-pendejadas; Harry no tubo más percances ese día, sí a estar todo el día en la cama se le podía llamar un día. A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba de nuevo en la casa de los Dursley, el Sr. Weasly lo había llevado de vuelta, Ron y Hermione se Habían ido mientras Harry había estado drogado con la anestesia.

El resto del verano había pasado sin más percances.

La Sra. Weasly se había encargado de comprarle todos os libros, túnicas, plumas, tinta, etc., más especifico los útiles escolares.

Había recibido el resultado de los TIMOS, no le había ido nada mal, había conseguido los TIMOS que necesitaba para ser un Auror, incluso el e Pociones.

En su cumpleaños no hizo nada emotivo, aunque los gemelos Weasly se habían ofrecido a prepararle la fiesta no se había podido realizar, ya que había salido al mercado un nuevo producto de Sortilegios Weasly, el cual se estaba vendiendo muy bien, además cómo se estaban acercando la entrada a al colegio, los alumnos estaban comprando sus provisiones, no olvidemos que este año debía conseguirse un remplazó para los bromistas de Howarts.

Después de la anulación de la fiesta por parte de los gemelos Percy se había ofrecido para organizar una fiesta, Harry se imagino inmediatamente, su cumpleaños como una de esas reuniones de gala, con pastelillos extraños y música de funeral, sin contar que Percy quería invitar a desconocidos y de seguro se la pasaba correteando a Harry presentándole a desagradables personas.

Harry se dispenso con Percy, pero este insistió tanto, que Harry tubo que decirle que quería seguir su tradición de pasar su cumpleaños solo, lo cual era una total mentira, pero logro quitarse de encima a Percy, Harry no quería estar solo en este cumpleaños, pero ya había pasado muchos cumpleaños solo como para que pasar uno más solo lo pudiera afectar.

EL día de su cumpleaños Harry lo paso solo, pues Hedwig había salido el día anterior. Harry se recostó a eso de las doce en el arríate de la ventana de su habitación, divisando 4 alas batiéndose en el cielo, que se acercaban hasta postrarse en la cama de Harry y postrarse suavemente, al parecer seguían prefiriendo más cómoda la cama. Harry des ato lo paquetes, Hedwig y Pig se fueron a la jaula de la lechuza blanca, a la que parecía ya no molestarle tanto la hiperactividad de Pig. Las dos lechuzas restantes desaparecieron de nuevo por la ventana.

Harry cerró los ojos, y escogió al azar una carta. Era muy gruesa, y al verla Harry reconoció rápidamente la letra de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo has estado, espero y bien. Te deseo un muy feliz cumple años, que sigas siendo tan noble y buen amigo. _

_Por otra parte, te comunico que me corchaste este año, no tenía ni idea de que regalarte, pero recordándote, me acordé de tus fachadas tan espantosas con la ropa de tu primo el regordete, decidí inmediatamente regalarte dos mudas de ropa (una muggle y otra mágica), más o menos deduje tu estatura y tu talla, pero realmente no conozco tus gustos en cuanto a la ropa exactamente, así que decidí mandarte unos catálogos adjuntos en la carta para que escojas los que te gustan y me lo devuelvas con Hedwig. Ya sé que tienes un armario lleno de ropa, pero no estoy segura que te guste toda tu ropa teniendo en cuenta que fueron tus tíos quienes te la dieron _(era cierto no le gustaban de a mucho, en especial la túnica rosada)

_Te preguntaras por que la sabelotodo de Howarts no sabe, pero ponte a analizar, en todos estos años juntos, toda la ropa que usas es de tu primo, la cual no en nada bonita, y en cuanto a las túnicas, no has escogido una tu solo, están las de Howarts que son las mismas para todos, y la de gala que la escogió la Sra. Weasly, y las pijamas, no son la mejor referencia, además no vas a salir a Hosmade en pijama. Sé que te gusta el Quidich y todo, pero no te imagino con una camisa con una snitch, piensalo bien, medítalo con la almohada, y procura no quedar con el peinado TALCO (tal como te levantaste) por que si logro mi meta, tendrás a más de la mitad de la población femenina de Howarts a tus pies y este año si que consigues novia._

_Con Cariño_

_Hermione_

Harry vio los catálogos y escogió unos cuantos que le gustaron y le mandó su elección a Hermione con Hedwig no sin antes escribirle una breve carta de agradecimiento. Al terminar Harry tomo la siguiente carta estaba escrita por pedazos con la letra de Ron y por otros pedazos por la letra de Ginny.

(La letra de Ginny va en cursiva y la de Ron subrayada)

_Harry:_

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, te deseamos lo mejor en esta etapa de tu vida, que sigas cumpliendo mil y un años más, Y que sigas siendo el Harry que hemos conocido. Por otra parte decidimos comprarte dulces para que tengas un recuerdo feliz de nosotros, es peligroso, y no bromeo, es el nuevo producto de los gemelos nos dieron una rebaja para poder dártelo, es lo único bueno de ser sus hermanos, es cierto, funciona como un chicle, pero al contrario de los que conoces si estas cerca de la persona a la que amas y esa persona te ama se sale de tu boca para convertirse en una barrera intraspasable como las de Howarts y no se puede salir hasta que se digan mutuamente el sentimiento y se den un beso que le parezca al chicle apasionado. Es que hermano, ya tienes que ir consiguiendo una novia y que mejor que sea a la que realmente amas._

_Ojala te guste_

_Con mucho Cariño_

_Ron **y** Ginny_

Harry sonrió, ya entendía, todo era un complot para que consiguiera novia, lo cual le hacia muchísima gracia, por que el ya no estaba interesado en nadie, (**NTA: **Si en nadie, ni si quiera en Cho)

Había un paquete pequeño que olía a las galletas y el pastel de chocolate de la Sra. Weasly, lo cual estaba embobando a Harry, leyó una pequeña tarjeta de esta donde le deseaba un muy feliz cumpleaños, también recibió un regalo de los gemelos Weasly que le pedían aun disculpas por lo de la fiesta y le prometían una recompensa; estos dos últimos le habían regalado una credencial con la que podía reclamar todo lo que quisiera en Sortilegios Weasly, por ultimo una brve carta de Hagrid don de al igual que todos le deseaban una muy feliz navidad, digo cumpleaños y el regalo había sido un huevo, Hagrid no puso en la carta que criatura era, pero a Harry le encantaba cargarla y cuidarla, no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

Así finalizó el cumpleaños de Harry.

El primero de septiembre, Tonks lo fue a buscar y lo llevo a la estación donde esta una manada de Aurores esperando para escoltarlo en el expreso hasta Howarts, lo que no permitió que hablara claro con sus amigos y todos se quedaran dormidos en el vagón. Malfoy no fue a "visitar a Harry" pues ya en todo el tren sabían que Harry tenía Aurores con el.

El banquete fue normal, Harry no vio la elección ya que fue abalanzado a la entrada del comedor por niñas de todas las edades, y estaba tan aturdido que no le funcionaban los oídos y ni siquiera escucho lo que dijo Dumbledore, comió y se dirigió ya más concentrado con sus amigos a la sala común.

Había sido un día bastante movido. Así que se dirigieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones, pero encontraron algo extraño, ya no eran cinco camas en la habitación de los hombres del sexto curso de Howarts, ahora habían era cinco habitaciones.

Ni Ron ni mucho menos Harry tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba, se escucharon unas risas en una de las Habitaciones lo que los empezó a poner nerviosos, pasaron unos minutos discutiendo en cual deberían entrar antes que Dean y Seamus los encontraran se unieran al dilema. A los pocos minutos llego Neville, este no se veía nada con fundido, como era costumbre en él.

¿No sabían que este año entran nuevos/as estudiantes a nuestro curso y a Howarts?-Preguntó incrédulo Neville, a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza.-Bien, cómo saben hay más de una escuela de magia en Europa, y en Inglaterra-Todos asintieron-en algunas de estas escuelas no prestan los dos últimos años puesto que no tienen la preparación para el EXTASIS, así que no tienen ni el sexto ni el séptimo año, por otra parte como saben para hacer una carrera y que le baya bien en un futuro es necesario haber cursado el sexto y séptimo año en un colegio, y cómo en sus colegios no les pueden ofrecer esta oportunidad los alumnos se cambian a una institución que les preste estos cursos, generalmente instituciones reconocidas como Howarts, por lo que en los dos últimos cursos aumentan los estudiantes de las casa en los cursos de sexto y séptimo por lo que se amplían y dividen los dormitorios-

Déjame ver si entendí¿vamos a tener nuevos compañeros y compañeras?-dijo Dean enfatizando en la palabra compañeras.

Si- respondió Neville, al instante Seamus y Dean ya estaban bajando para ver si las muchachas eran lindas y en tal caso a cual de todas iban a conquistar.

Bueno, y en cual nos toca a nosotros Neville-Pregunto ron con una picara sonrisa, lo que informo a Harry que al encontrar su habitación Ron estaría siguiendo los pasos de Dean y Seamus.

No Se-Dijo Neville poniendo su carita de no me pregunten, mi cerebro se acaba de ir.

Se escucharon de nuevo risas en la habitación donde las habían escuchado anteriormente, Harry, Ron y Neville decidieron entrar a preguntar y de paso conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

CONTINUARA………………………………………

PERDON LA DEMORA, DE NUEVO.

Y cambiando el tema de las disculpas, gracias por los nuevos reviws o lechuzas, Como prefieran llamarlos, y espero nuevos acerca de esta cap.

Suerte y muy buenos deseos en sus vidas( si es que tienen multiples )

Naty Tonks


	10. Noche de Desafíos Parte I

Hola a todos, lo único que quiero decirles, es que estoy muy agradecida con **remus-lupin-black-darkq, **porque fue el único en dignarse a dejarme un review de el anterior cap.En fin espero el resto de review para la próxima, y los que quieran dejar un review sin e-mail ya pueden, así que adelante.

Bueno cambiando el tema aquí está el 10 cap. Espero que les guste.

Suerte y muy buenos deseos para todos

PD: este ff no tiene intenciones de lucro

**Noche de desafíos (parte I)**

Harry, Neville y Ron se acercaron cautelosamente a la primera de las cinco puertas de izquierda a derecha, los tres sudaban, era uno de esos momentos en los que el tiempo no pasa.

Esa puerta, la primera de la izquierda a derecha de las cinco puertas, tenía algo muy distinto a las demás, no habitaba en ella silencio, en cambio había murmullos y risas que se convertían en carcajadas.

Ya habían llegado, los tres estaban en frente de la puerta de madera, se miraban nerviosamente esperando al que diera el primer paso y abriera la puerta.

Harry estaba más que sudando¿qué tal si en realidad era una trampa de Voldemort para atraparlo, Ron al menos ya sabía lo de la profecía, pero Neville no, Harry sabía que solo él, y nada o mejor dicho nadie más que el podría vencer a Voldemort, era su destino, el destino de Harry Potter, y si era momento de enfrentarlo estaba más que perfecto.

Lleno de decisión se adelanto a Ron y Neville, tomo el plomo de la puerta empujo y esta se abrió.

Al terminar de abrir la puerta Harry notó la cara de 5 chicos sorprendidos.

El dormitorio, por lo que Harry se pudo fijar era una replica de el suyo, las cortinas, la posición de las camas, las mesas de noche, exceptuando detalles decorativos, objetos personales, y por que no, sus dueños.

Ron fue el Primero en Hablar

Eh,… este…hola-

hola-le contestaron los 5 chicos

Mi nombre es Ron Weasly-

Neville, Neville Longbotton-

Harry Potter- Sí, Harry ya veía que los 5 chicos estaban tomando la posición que ponía todo el mundo mágico cuando estaban frente a el, si, ya se dirigían a la cicatriz- Mucho gusto

Si mucho gusto- Dijo un muchacho de la altura de Harry, aunque básicamente todos estaban en el mismo promedio de estatura, tenía ojos castaños al igual que el pelo y por supuesto la túnica de Howarts- Mi nombre es Whitney McGregor, ellos son mis amigos, Peter Duff (**NTA:** lo siento pero no se casi nombres en ingles, y muchísimo menos apellidos) – Whitney señalo a un chico de pelo negro, liso y corto un mechón en el entrecejo y ojos morados (**NTA: **son los ojos morados, no es que tenga morados por cualquier tipo de golpe o contusión)-Joy Kelter-

No hay necesidad que me presentes, yo puedo presentarme solo, Potter, Weasly, Longbotton, mucho gusto-Tenía el pelo castaño ondulado y corto, ojos negros y piel trigueña, al igual que sus amigos tenía un muy buen físico, lo que ayudo a el cerebro de Harry a procesar la información y a llegar a la concusión que los cinco chicos practicaban Quiddich lo que les aportaba para tan buen físico-

El es Fredic Christopher Juston, pero prefiere que lo llamen Chris- Continuo Whitney después de la pequeña y poco agradable acotación de Joy- Y el es Steban- Whitney señalo a un muchacho de pelo azul oscuro (como los de las caricaturas), ojos grises y moreno.

Mucho gusto, Sr.Weasly, es un placer para mi, es un honor para mi conocerlo- Dijo Chris un chico ojiazul y rubio de piel trigueña- He estudiado su familia, y soy fan numero 1 de los Weasly ¿podrías firmar un autógrafo más tarde?-

Eh… fan mío, esto no me lo esperaba, suena bien claro-empezó el pelirrojo a dar vueltas por la Habitación pensando en voz alta- pero el asunto del autógrafo y con tono de importancia- dijo ron volviendo a la realidad- lo dejamos para más tarde, desde luego tienes que avisarme ya que con esto de las clases, esto y lo otro no sé si me quedará algún tiempo libre-Harry, viendo como empezaba ron con su telaraña de mentiras tuvo que darle un codazo para poder callarlo. Ron abrió muchísimo los ojos, pero Harry logró su cometido, callar a Ron.

Potter-Dijo Joy

Harry, por favor-Dijo Harry con modestia, la que le faltaba a Ron

Harry, es que mi hermana de seguro quiere conocerte, por lo que me preguntaba si podrías darle la oportunidad, algún día, si quieres, de que te conozca en persona-

Bueno, supongo que la podré conocer cuando entre al colegio-respondió cordialmente Harry.

No, ella ya esta en el colegio-dijo Joy

Ah, si?-La verdad Harry no entendía

Lo que pasa es que somos mellizos y por ende estamos en los mismos colegios cursos y todo-dijo Joy

Entonces será un placer conocerla-Dijo Sonriente Harry

¿cómo se llama?-dijo una voz familiar para Harry desde a puerta, era Ginny-Es que creo que la conozco

¿qué?- dijo algo confundido Joy

¿qué como se llama tu hermana?- Dijo Ginny acercándose a Joy, muy sensual en el punto de vista de Harry-Creo conocerla

Ah¿si?-Dijo Joy algo embobado con Ginny, lo que empezó a enfurecer a Harry

Si- con firmo Ginny

Todos miraban de Ginny a Joy y de Joy a Ginny.

Si ella es tu hermana tu te cambiaste el apellido ¿no es eso cierto?-Siguió Ginny ignorando las miradas que se posaban en ella. Al ver que Joy no contestaba continuo-la cabo de conocer, mi mejor amiga ya la había conocido hacía unos días junto con Harry y Ron, ella nos contó de su familia, de su vida, de muchas cosas en realidad, y nos contó que su hermano también estaba aquí, y si no me falla la memoria-Ginny hizo una pausa para que Joy se relajara y aprovecho para dedicarle una tímida sonrisa antes de seguir-su nombre es Cammiel Montela.

Nadie se esperaba que fuera ella, y menos Harry¿cómo era eso posible, era raro, pero al fin y al cabo si eran Joy y Cammiel hermanos no era su problema. Después de analizar en lo que le afectaba a Harry que Joy fuera hermano de Cammiel, Harry volvió toda su atención a el efecto retardado de Ron, que al parecer hasta hacía un instante había caído en cuenta quien era Cammiel y empezaba el análisis que Harry ya había acabado.

Para darle más tiempo a Ron de procesar la información, visualizarla y captarla, reanudo su atención hacía Ginny y Joy. Ambos se miraban intensamente, lo que le causo a Harry un punzón en el estomago¿qué era ese punzón, era rabia, él tenía rabia, no sabía por qué, pero al ver a Ginny y Joy acercándose se aumentaba ese sentimiento, no lo pensó más, y aunque no sabía en ese momento por que pero Su Ginny no podía estar con Joy. Rápidamente Harry recorrió todo su cerebro y se le ocurrió una idea, así nadie sabría que estaba furioso, y no permitiría que Ginny se besara con Joy.

Ginny-Todos miran a Harry- ¿A que viniste?

Ginny se vio notablemente sorprendida con el inesperado comentario de Harry, pro rápidamente se recompuso.

Pues vine a buscarte a ti, a Ron y a Neville, y de paso…-

¿Y cómo supiste que Ron, Neville y yo estábamos acá?-dijo Harry tratando de ocultar que estaba molesto.

Pues por que los escuche hablar-Respondió Ginny quien la verdad no entendía la actitud de Harry.

Ah, ya, bueno, si quieres nos vamos ya, no creo que a nadie le moleste-Dijo Harry dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a Joy.-Además, al fin y al cabo aún no nos íbamos a dormir ¿cierto Ron?.

Pues la verdad nunca nos habías venido a buscar-Dijo Ron, lo que al momento hizo pensar a Harry que seguro Ginny había ido por Joy, y se puso rojo de la furia.-Por lo menos a los tres-Agrego ron para terminar de enfurecer a Harry que pensó que Ginny solo había venido a ver a Joy.

¿Y se puede sabes para que nos necesitas?-Dijo Harry cortante

Yo no sé, Hermione me mando a llamarlos a ustedes y Cammiel me mando a llamarte Joy-

En serio-Dijo Joy, quien sonrió abiertamente

¿De que te ríes?-Dijo Ginny, mientras Harry pensaba _¿cómo es posible, le estoy preguntando algo, IMPORTANTE y en vez de responderme le presta más atención a ESE, ella es MIA y se lo voy a demostrar a ese muñequito de plástico que se cree spiderman._

Muy simple, de lo hermosa que eres.-

A Ginny se le sonrojaron las mejillas, y Joy le dedico otra sonrisa. Pero al ver la mirada acecina de Harry dejo de sonreír, Ginny no había visto a Harry.

Bueno, vamos, Hermione nos debe estar esperando-Dijo un Harry reacio.

Vamos-Dijo Ginny.

Al llegar a la sala común distinguieron a Cammiel y a Hermione en la entrada a la sala común, salieron, nadie hablaba, o por lo menos Harry no les ponía atención, se había colocado estratégicamente en medio de Ginny y Joy, ya había caminado bastante, Harry no sabía donde estaban, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no había dejado juntar a cierta pelirroja con cierto muñeco de spiderman.

¿Entendido?-Dijo Cammiel sacando a Harry de su plan de asesinato contra Joy.

¿qué, no¿qué hacemos acá?-Dijo Harry

Harry debería poner atención, un día de estos te llevan a Islandia y tú ni te das por enterado-Comentó Hermione estresada, lo que únicamente hizo reír a Neville, que no había hablado nada.

Pues mira Harry, en resumen vamos a hacer una Noche de desafíos-Dijo Rápidamente Cammiel-Es un juego muggle con ciertas modificaciones-

¿y por qué lo vamos a jugar hoy?-Cuestiono Harry aturdido, ya había visto un juego similar en una serie de la televisión.

Por que recuerda que nosotros desde mañana empezaremos con las clases de dos cursos, y no nos va ah quedar tiempo para la diversión-dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo- además todo ya esta preparado para Hoy-

Bueno ¿y qué toca hacer?-Todos miraron a Harry con cara acecina, lo que hizo que este mirara instintivamente las pintas de sus zapatos.

Nos lo llevan explicando hace media hora Harry-Dijo Ginny exasperada ¿en qué mundo estabas esta última media hora?

Perdón, pero estaba pensando en cosas muy importantes-dio Harry levantando de nuevo la cabeza para mirar a Ginny desafiantemente.

¿Y se puede saber en qué?-Dijo Ginny tornándose de un rojo carmesí de la furia.

No, no se puede-Dijo Harry como niño chiquito cruzando lo brazos y dándole la espalda.

Ah¿ósea que encima de hacernos perder el tiempo no podemos saber la razón cierto?-Dijo Ginny casi ahorcando a Harry con la mirada, lo que a Harry paradójicamente le parecía encantador.

Bueno ya dejen de pelear-Intervino Cammiel-Hermione ve por Luna mientras le explico a Harry-

Ya vengo-Dijo Hermione

Yo voy contigo-La siguió Ron, lo que impactó a todos exceptuando a Cammiel que inmediatamente se acomodo como para dar un largo discurso.

Bueno Harry, el juego como ya debes suponer se llama Noche de desafíos-Cammiel empezó a caminar de un lado a orto en el pasillo donde estaban-te preguntarás ¿cómo se juega?-Harry asintió-bien, pues primero sacas de esta bolsa el nombre de una pareja, las parejas van a ser conformadas por un Hombre y una mujer, cuando todos tengamos ya nuestras parejas aparecerán las pistas, las cuales solo se le entregaran a las mujeres-Harry frunció el cejo, pero no dijo nada-en esas pistas aparecerá un desafío o reto que se deberá cumplir para recibir otra pista donde aparecerá a donde debe ir la pareja, la primera pareja que acabe todas las pistas sin hacer trampa se les cumplirá un deseo que pidan entre los dos, este deseo se cumplirá entes que llegue la segunda pareja, al llegar la segunda pareja las demás parejas llegarán a el último lugar atraídos por un hechizo que utilizamos Hermione y yo-al terminar la explicación Cammiel se quedo mirando a Harry-¿entendido?

Si-respondió Harry.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Hermione volvió con luna.

Bueno, empecemos, damas primero-Dijo Cammiel ofreciendo una bolsa de terciopelo para que tomaran el papel.

Hermione fue la primera en sacar el papelito.

Neville-dijo en voz alta algo desilusionada.

Neville por su parte se acerco a Hermione lentamente, como niño regañado y se alejaron juntos un poco del grupo.

Luna se acerco y saco lentamente el papelito de la bolsa (a quien le interese, no estaba muy cambiada en personalidad y creencias, pero si un poco más bonita).

Ronald Weasly-Ron bajo la mirada y se coloco al lado de Hermione y Neville seguido por Luna.

Ginny fue la siguiente, Harry estaba muy nervioso, por que si no era el, era Joy; ese momento se le hizo eterno, Ginny miro el papel, coloco una sonrisa en su rostro y miro sin subir la cara a Joy.

Joy Kelter-

_No puede ser, pensaba Harry, tenía ganas de comerse a Joy vio._

Bueno, supongo que quedamos los dos Harry, empecemos-Dijo Cammiel sin darle mucha importancia al hecho que Joy estuviera con Ginny.

Cammiel Aplaudió seguida de Hermione, a ambas las apareció un pedazo de pergamino, después luna y Ginny aplaudieron y a ellas también les apareció un pedazo de pergamino.

Había empezado la noche de desafíos

CONTINUARÁ

No tengo palabras.

Suerte y muy buenos deseos para todos.

Naty Tonks

PD: Dejen reviews, ya se pueden dejar anónimos.


	11. Noche de desafíos parte II

Hola, Perdón por el tiempo q no había escrito lo q sucede es q los estudios me tenían vetada del computador, bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap., ojalá les guste, DEJEN REVIEWS, Y GRACIAS A LOS Q YA DEJARON.

Noche de Desafios II

Cammiel le paso el pergamino a Harry quien seguía ensimismado en el plan de asesinato, estaba pensando en cual seria la forma mejor de matar a Joy, muggle obviamente no quería que todo el mundo mágico supiera que o había matado por algo que en este momento no estaba seguro que sentía por la hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasly; ¿pero cual sería el método más indicado, podría seguirlo y esperar el mejor momento para secuestrarlo y…

-Harry, lee la pista si no la lees no vamos a ganar- semi-grito Cammiel con un tono de desesperación-todos ya se fueron y tu sigues retorciendo los ojos pensando quien sabe en que o mirando yo no se que, no se tu pero yo si quiero ganar e ir por ese deseo, así que cooperas o TE HAGO COOPERAR, entendido

Para este momento Harry se sentía peor que en cualquier otro momento en su vida, CUALQUIER OTRO, eso era lo que debían sentir los Weasly cada vez que la Sra. Weasly "no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores días", nunca antes Harry había experimentado ese sentimiento de culpabilidad mezclada con miedo, y en especial obrada por una mujer, y aún peor una mujer de la cual no tenía sino unas horas de conocido, en este momento Harry sentía la mayor compasión del mundo por el Sr. Weasly y pensaba que debía querer mucho a la Sra. Weasly para someterse constantemente a este tipo de exposición.

-Toma, lee-dijo Cammiel de muy malhumor-es para ti yo no la pude leer

-¿_Qué cosa es mejor hacerla acompañado por una bella dama?_-Leía Harry tratando de ignorar la perspicaz mirada de Cammiel- _EL gran comedor esta algo cargado ¿Qué te parece la cocina? --1pista_

_Sí la cena demora 15 minutos Provecho_

Una vez Harry termino de pronunciar la ultima palabra en el pergamino este se deshizo.

-Bueno creo que debemos ir a las cocinas-comento Harry tratando de sonar casual

Cammiel lo miro fuertemente subiendo las cejas, con las manos en su cintura ásperamente apretadas- Eso es bastante obvio Harry, pero que yo sepa no he estado en ninguna cocina de Howarts.

-Eso no es problema yo se donde están las cocinas, pero…-

-pero nada, por donde-

por aquí…-

Caminaron y las únicas palabras que se oían eran las de Harry que básicamente eran –Aquí,…-aquí..-allá…

Cuando por fin llegaron a El retrato de la pera, Harry siguió el mismo procedimiento que en los años anteriores, en ese momento Harry cayo en cuanta que muchos momentos eran los que Harry no quería repetir de su vida y este era algo parecido, o al menos eso era lo que veía en este momento que se estaba convirtiendo la situación.

Al entrar Doobby apareció como usual con todo y venías a Harry Potter, la cena ya estaba lista se veía muy hermoso y muy cursi también, si eh de agregar, Todo el lugar estaba lleno de pétalos de Rosa manteles blancos, dos opas sobre la mesa, la comida se veía muy francesa si saben a lo que me refiero, el lugar se le hizo muy parecido al lugar al que Había ido con una chica asiática alguna vez en el tiempo que llevaba su vida de su vida.

La cena estaba deliciosa, pero aunque Harry la estaba pasando muy bien con Cammiel, no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera encantado compartir esta cena con cierta pelirroja.

Al terminar la cena Cammiel aplaudió de nuevo, esta vez si pudo leer la pista ella.

_-Compartiendo y cambiando es como te vas emocionando, el juego, cambia y vuelve a cambiar busca una nueva pareja y otra pista hallarás_

_Si hallas la equivocada sin pareja quedaras y no continuaras-_

-Genial-dijo Cammiel cuando termino de leer-ahora me toca buscar a ¿quién sabe quien? Por este castillo que más parece un laberinto-

-¿Vamos juntos o separados?-Comento Harry intentando canalizar la parte emocional de Cammiel y llevarla a su lógica (NTA: es verdad así hablan las personas q se creen psicólogas, y vaya que tengo amigas así)

-Separados- Dijo Cammiel dirigiéndose al pasillo que como Harry bien sabía llevaba al Gran comedor.

Harry se quedo unos segundos pensando en lo bonito que sería que le tocara con cierta pelirroja. Esto lo motivo a buscar el mapa del merodeador en su habitación para así quedar con Ginny.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos en lo que Harry llego a la torre, habiendo pasado cerca del conserje Harry cogió el mapa de su baúl y salio corriendo lo más lejos que pudo. Busco en el mapa el lugar donde se encontraba Ginny, estaba muy cerca de la torre Griffindor. Harry se devolvió en el recorrido Hasta que estuvo a pocos pasillos tomo el aire, guardo el mapa, no quería que Ginny, Ron o Hermione se dieran cuenta que se había encontrado muy a propósito. Esperó unos minutos con la cabeza apoyada en la fría pared tomando un poco de aire, cuando ya se sintió listo para continuar…

-Harry-

Lentamente Harry se volvió, finalmente noto el hermoso rostro de Ginny, su pelo, su cuerpo; sin saber exactamente de donde a Harry se le asomo una sonrisa, a fin de cuantas el no era el que había encontrado a Ginny ella era la que lo había encontrado a él.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola, Gracias por los rv, perdón por la demora, es lo único que tengo que decir, por q el resto son excusas.

Suerte y muy buenos deseos para todos.

Naty Tonks

Pd: Porfa dejen comentarios de este capitulo, estuvo ¿bueno, malo, mejoro, empeoro, se quedo igual?

Vamos a responder unos rvs

**Fairygranger: **Sinceramente Gracias por tu comentario y por ser la primera en dejármelo.

NatY Tonks (bona113)

**Remus-lupin-black-darkq: **Gracias por darme tu opinión es lo único que tengo que decir, espero tus otros rvs.

NatY Tonks (bona113)

**Serenita: **Gracias por tus comentarios voy a intentar alargarlos capítulos más y publicar más rápido, pero verás por causas ajenas, no tengo mucho tiempo para el comp. , pero coincido contigo y espero que me sigas dando tu opinión.

Naty Tonks (bona113)

**LunitaBlack: **Gracias es todo lo que tengo que decir. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**CaRoLiNa De BlAcK: **Gracias por tu opinión y voy a intentar actualizar más rápido. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Jhon Croaker: **Gracias por tomar el tiempo para escribir una opinión, y te toca seguir leyendo si quieres saber que pasa, algo te puedo decir y es que cada capitulo me lleva a otro capitulo diferente y ningún capitulo esta predeterminado, lo q quiero decir con esto es que ni yo se como va a terminar este ff. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Cammiel: **Gracias espero que sigas leyendo y veas que sucede con tu personaje y los demás. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Mary-tonks: **Gracias eso intento. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Anilec: **Gracias y saludos de Colombia para allá. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Eamane: **Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Koboi: **Mi amiga la única que se digno a mirar mi ff. Tqm Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Anahí: **No te equivocas, espero continuar, gracias por el rv. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Giova Slytherin: **Gracias aquí te dejo el nuevo cap, espero t guste. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Klass2008: **Gracias te prometo que voy a intentar no demorarme tanto. Naty Tonks (bona113)

**Luna Vasro: **Gracias, no sabes que comparación me has hecho y eso me inspira a escribir más. Saludos y espero más rv. Naty Tonks (bona113)


End file.
